Harry Potter and the Old Republic
by Dark.Force.Light
Summary: Upon Revan's death, he does not become one with the Force. Instead, he and his long-time friend, Meetra, reappear above a blue planet. In it, they stumble upon Godric's Hollow and Harry. Desiring a legend, they help him grow in both the Force and magic. Harry Potter will become the first Jedi Warlock. Jedi!HarryXHarem. Manipulative but misunderstood Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter I: Birth of the Jedi Warlock**

+-*/

Timeline:

3,950 BBY [Before the Battle of Yavin]  
297 BTC [Before the Treaty of Coruscant]  
Around 1680 AD [Anno Domini]

In the dungeons of a well-furnished palace, two beings are present in a mental battle.

The first was a rather dark red-skinned male with glowing red eyes. He was dressed in robes fit for an emperor. His hands were outstretched towards the head of the other person. He is known as the Sith Emperor Vitiate.

The second was completely mysterious in a sense that none of his body could be seen. He wears a black robe fitted with a rusty red chest plate. Around his head was a black hood with his face covered by a rusty red helmet with a thin slit around the eyes. He is Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith.

It has been one year since Revan has been captured by Vitiate due to a slight miscalculation on his part. Scourge's betrayal, admittedly, left him surprised, but after that long year has come by, he came to understand his reason. The Force saw fit to give him the reason for his betrayal in the form a vision. Vitiate will fall but not by his or his apprentice's hands. For now, though, he would delay Vitiate's plan as long as he can.

Approximately 300 years or so later – Foundry

As Revan tiredly stares down the troops that closed in on him to deliver the final blow, he said, "And in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am nothing. Now I know how you felt…old friend." And as the final blow descended on him, Revan closed his eyes and vanished in a bright flash of light.

In unknown space – Year 1979 AS

Another bright flash appeared and Revan reopened his eyes and feasted it upon the sight of eight planets circling a sun. He smiled. _Such contingency plans never cease to work for me. _As he started to walk down, he stopped when he felt a familiar presence behind him. "So you haven't become one with the Force, Meetra?"

Meetra, glowing blue due to being a Force ghost, looked at him confusingly. "Revan, what are you doing here? Why don't you want to become one with the Force?"

"It's because I still have one more thing to do before that, Meetra. You can go on ahead without me because this would probably take a long time to complete."

Meetra shook her head. "I'll stay with you. I am quite interested in what you are planning."

Revan nodded and beckoned her to his side. When she did so, Revan continued walking down towards the blue planet. "After I left for the Unknown Regions and before we reunited, I was observing Vitiate and his Empire's movements. And I did all that while I was living in this planet."

Meetra looked down at the planet. She could sense an abundance of life-forms, most human, the rest nonhuman. And half of these humans, and all nonhumans, seemed to contain an unusual form of energy. "And what is this planet called?"

Revan answered, "Inhabitants call it Earth. I'm sure that you have sensed them?"

"Yes. Even after all my experiences, I rarely found a planet that has a wide array of species inhabiting it for the sole reason of living peacefully. The other planets we visited only house different species for war and for diplomacy. Also, I am quite interested in these special abilities that they possess."

"According to some whose mind I read, it is called magic."

Meetra raised a brow and asked, "As in the same as Sith magic?"

"They are the same and yet not at the same time. The magic of this world is primitive, focusing entirely on the most basic of Force techniques. And despite the numerous enhancements to its field, it hasn't reached into the full level of Sith magic. At best, their strongest wizard can only reach the middle tier of the Sith warlocks."

"Ah, so now I see why you chose this planet. This planet has nothing neither the Empire nor Republic would need or want. Even their technology has yet to reach its pinnacle."

"Enough tomfoolery, Meetra, allow me to show you this invisible world." He held out his hand to Meetra, who took it, and they vanished off into Earth.

July 31st of 1980

The duo walked along the streets of Royal Britain, having finished their tour.

Meetra scowled as they civilly passed by Buckingham Palace. "It is not different from Tatooine or Nar Shaddaa. Crime and bias are high in this planet."

Revan nodded. "I agree. And as much as I desire to make great changes to this world, I cannot allow my existence in this world to be compromised so easily. However, I did manage to perform unnoticeable acts of chivalry and benevolence. One such example is during my routine, ah, inspection of my hiding place's area. I came across an alley where I saw a young woman being harassed by five men. They would have carried through with their desires had I not interfered. After I dealt with them, the woman thanked me and introduced herself. As it was, she is the heiress of an influential wizard family. As a reward, she offered me some sort of currency. I, as the ever-manipulative person, told her that I have no pockets and thus cannot carry such a large amount of money. She was gracious enough to have her father ask their bank, Gringotts, to open up an account for me. And once she and her father have finished their task, I immediately took control of the minds of the bank-tellers, these…goblins. Their minds are powerful but ultimately succumbed to my power. I had them forget about what I did, who I am, and that whenever my vault is brought up, they would go with whatever orders given to them."

Meetra nodded.

They continued walking when, suddenly, both froze when they felt a large outburst of energy.

Once it subsided, Revan and Meetra vanished off in an unseen flash of light on towards the source of that energy burst.

Godric's Hollow

Both reappeared in front of the ruins of a house. While Meetra gazed upon the wreckage, Revan caught sight of a spectral being leaving the house. Having no time to follow it, Revan entered the house, Meetra following him.

Inside, they found the fallen form of an adult man, who has unruly black hair and hazel eyes. His eyes were unfocused, gazing upward, and no outward sign of inflicted pain is seen on his body. Both Jedi bowed their heads in solemnity and offered him a small prayer before they continued up the stairs, where they sensed one more fallen person and one small, peculiar living being.

They followed it to a room and found the form of a woman. She has wild red hair and green eyes, which were open and gazing to the side. The Jedi again offered their prayers before they turned their sights on the small male, child on the crib, who was crying loudly.

As much as Meetra wants to console the boy, she couldn't touch him.

Revan suddenly said, "By the hands of a powerful wizard, both parents were slain…and yet the child still lives?" Narrowing his eyes at the child, he said, "I sense a faint barrier around the boy. Its feel makes it obvious that it has been raised merely a few moments before we arrived."

Meetra knelt in front of the crying boy, who oddly stopped crying, and looked upon his forehead. "There's a scar on his forehead…looks like a lightning bolt…and seems to hold dark energies within it."

"Soul anchor," Revan responded. "It has been one of the main focuses of Sith magic, to retain one's life in the mortal plane so as to achieve immortality. I sense six other soul anchors in areas within Britain. And with the dark energy within the boy's scar, that makes seven, which, according to wizard superstition, is the strongest number." Revan raised a brow as the boy slowly crawled forward and put a hand to Meetra's spectral face, which showed shock.

"He can see us?" She asked.

Revan raised a brow and said, "Oh? There's more to this child than meets the eye." After a few seconds of silence (which had Revan thinking of something and Meetra trying to touch the child's hand, which was attempting to touch her face), Revan said, "Let's bond with the boy."

Meetra turned to him and asked, "What?"

"His potential is untapped…and will remain so if we do not directly interfere with his life."

Meetra stared at him. That wasn't the only reason. It wasn't just to help the child become strong to handle challenges with his life, as she knew would happen due to a child surviving what two adults couldn't. That would cause fame to rise up and invoke possible rivalries and enemies.

The other reason would be that Revan wanted a legacy. He wanted to be just like his Jedi Master, Kreia, otherwise known by her Sith name, Darth Traya (Lord of Betrayal).

She trained Darth Nihilus, the Lord of Hunger, and he was infamous for ridding a planet of every living thing, of the Force energy within it…for being a Wound in the Force.

She trained Darth Sion, the Lord of Pain, and he was infamous for surviving since the Old Wars due to his immortal body, held together by his firm belief of the Dark Side that fuels his body using his pain and anger.

She trained Darth Revan, the Lord of Vengeance, and he was well-known for his tactics in the Mandalorian Wars, that caused his troops great victory. He was also famous for his discovery of the Star Forge, a gigantic space station that houses great Dark Side energies. Finally, he is infamous for his skill with blades and words. Not only can he speak a multitude of languages, he also used his words to redeem many Sith back to the light. And as for his skill with the blade, he is known for defeating many foes in single combat, foes that were told to be unbeatable, thus naming him the most powerful Jedi of his time. He has defeated various Sith Lords (Darth Malak, Nyriss and Bandon), Mandalore the Ultimate (rumored to be undefeated), Echani master Yusanis, a bunch of terentateks (the most dangerous enemy of Jedi), various bounty hunters (one of which was the most dangerous at that time), and a basilisk war droid (the most feared droid in the Mandalorian Wars).

Then, there was her, Meetra Surik. She is well-renowned for her unusual talent to rally followers to her side. She even garnered the trust of her allies, Atton Rand, Bao-Dur, Brianna the Handmaiden, Mical the Disciple, and Mira, by teaching them the ways of the Force. She is also known to be a Wound in the Force, feeding off of death and suffering from her surroundings.

All of them became legends and Revan, being one of them, wanted to pass down the mantle of the legend.

Also, Meetra peered into the boy's future. In it, she saw pain…suffering…death. The only light in his darkness is in his adulthood. That is something that she, as someone who has deep instincts to help people in their darkest hour, cannot allow.

Meetra gave a hard nod and said, "Alright, Revan. Let's do it."

Revan walked forward and placed his hand on the head of the child, who peered curiously at him with his emerald eyes. With a flash of light, Revan vanished.

Meetra turned back to the child, who was also staring at her, and said, "You will do great things." She smiled. "I'll see you in the future then." With that, she poked the child's forehead and she vanished, leaving the boy to look around cutely for the two ghosts, ignoring the snap of someone magically appearing in front of the ruined house.

+-*/

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

A voice echoes in the distance, "Harry, awaken."

And a boy in a cupboard follows the command, opening his emerald eyes.

* * *

This is the new rewrite of chapter one.

I have a received a review about this chapter and was amazed by his suggestion.

Again, read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars or any other references in this story.

* * *

Chapter II: The Day It All Changed

+-*/

Harry Potter sat up from his humble abode, the cupboard, and turned on the lights. Regardless of the size of the cupboard, it is filled with the necessities, a shelf for his clothes, a mirror, a source of light, and a small hole for spiders to go through (as his relatives hoped that a spider would sneak in and poison Harry).

He took his glasses by the shelf, wore it, and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was quite scholarly in appearance. He never bothered to change it. He knew that his 'relatives' – argh, how distasteful that word – would raise all sorts of hell for a simple hairstyle (Aizen pre-betrayal hairstyle). Looking at his forehead, he spied the lightning-shaped scar on it.

Such detest, he feels from his scar. This serves as the reminder of the night his parents died. But, he relented. There's no use in detesting something that is of the past.

"_Very good, Harry," _a voice inside his head spoke, _"the past is the past. There's no changing what has already occurred. There is no need to feel anything for the past."_

"_Yes, Master Revan." _Harry replied. _"You drilled that logic in my mind. Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate."_

"_I taught you well."_

He smirked as he left the cupboard to cook his relative's meal. _Soon, dearest uncle, aunt, and cousin, you will face the consequences of your actions. Soon, you will face the wrath of the Jedi Warlock. After all, my temporary submission to your rule is part of my plan._

+-*/

Harry watched in disgust as both uncle and cousin wolfed food down their throats in an unbelievable pace. None, I repeat, none would ever match their consumption speed. Then, he gazed down at his own share of the meal. It was miniscule. And that is saying something.

One half of the meal went to Dudley. One-sixteenth went to Harry. And the remaining was split between the uncle and aunt. They also hoped that the hunger would get to Harry and he would die of starvation.

Harry gave a mental scoff. He remembered what Revan taught him once, during one training regime.

Harry once said, _"Master, I'm tired! Can't I rest for even a minute?"_

Revan sternly replied, _"This may seem cruel to you, Harry, but the need to sleep is trivial, temporary, and material. So is the need of food and drink. So is the need to breathe. No enemy waits for you to take a coffee break or take a power nap. No enemy waits for you to return from the kitchen after getting a glass of water. All enemies will take all advantages they can get and if hunger, thirst, and fatigue are the opening, then they will go for it. The Force removes such weakness. The Force supplies you with the necessities without fear of anyone cutting it off, save for another Force-sensitive. Take note, Harry, of the Force. Try again."_

He finished his meal and cleaned the whole group's plates.

Then, he was about to go to his cupboard when Petunia stopped him. "Hold it. You still have your chores to do."

Harry looked back at her with a raised brow.

"Don't look at me like that!" Then, as punishment, she gave him all of the housework.

Right now, he's mowing the lawn – for the second time this week – when he took note of the open window and heard the conversation between his aunt and uncle.

Petunia screeched, "The boy isn't even showing the signs of our lesson on him! It's as if someone else is helping him!"

Vernon replied, "Then we give him food once a day! Give him every work in this household, twice if we have to! We won't give him the satisfaction of eating and drinking! I want him to want to die when we are through with him! We will break him and stamp that damn freakiness out of him!"

Harry mentally laughed. _Foolish uncle, the tighter your grip on me, the more your control over me will slip through your fingers._

+-*/

As Harry finished his whole list of chores for the day, he took a look at the night sky. Then, he looked down at his sweaty shirt. Despite what it looks like, Harry only considers it as a _light _work-out, not even worth being out of breath for.

Knowing that the Dursleys are asleep at this hour, he entered the house and took off his shirt. Then, he raised his hand before his shirt floated before him and on towards the sink. Next, the shirt twisted itself around, relieving itself of the sweat. And while the shirt was cleaning itself, Harry went to the table and spied a small piece of bread and a glass of water. Beneath it was a note.

_Eat this, wash the plates, and go to sleep! You wake up at 4:30 tomorrow and prepare for Dudley's birthday._

Harry gave a scoff as he crumpled the paper and threw it away. _Such foolishness, I find it distasteful. _He quickly consumed the pathetic excuse of a meal, cleaned the plates, and summoned his newly-cleaned-and-dried shirt and put it over himself. And he entered his cupboard and turned on the light, smirking darkly at the small chess board made of simple wood from the surrounding woodwork. Harry's the black side and he's currently winning. He grabbed the queen and placed it at the edge of the board, trapping the king within its wall of pawns. _What will you do now, uncle?_

+-*/

Harry served breakfast again, as Dudley and his mother counted his birthday presents. As Harry sat down to eat his minimal share, he scoffed mentally at the farce of a birthday. Birthdays aren't about presents. It's about celebrating a person's age ascension to another year. For Dudley, Harry doubts if he would even care if he is still one year old, as long as he gets presents. Every year on his birthday, the number of presents would increase. Based on memory, Dudley received thirty-eight presents from various people. From Dudley's disappointed face, he received less than that.

Dudley said, "Thirty-six…that's two less than last year."

Vernon smiled nastily. "You forgot ours, Dudley. It's that one behind your Aunt Marge's."

He sulked nevertheless, "Thirty-seven then."

Petunia immediately calmed him down. "We'll go buy two more gifts when we go out. How's that, Diddykins?"

His face scrunched up in confusion, as if adding two to thirty-seven is difficult (which is, for him). "So, I'll have thirty…thirty…"

Petunia helped, "Thirty-nine, sweetums."

And he was content.

Vernon clapped his son on the back, as he sat down. "Little tyke knows his money's worth! Atta boy, Dudley!"

+- (Later) */

After that amusing spectacle of watching Dudley and Pier Polkiss, the second dumbest kid at school, flail around after being trapped in the snake tank when Harry freed the snake in it a few hours ago, the Dursleys dropped Pier off at his house and went home.

Without even using his abilities, Harry could already sense that all three would want to give him hell for that stunt. Harry hid a smirk. _We will see._

The three Dursleys are surprised, however, when, upon arriving at their house, they saw a police car parked out front with two officers in the front door.

As they stopped the car, Vernon snarled, "Stay right here, boy! If I even feel you trying to look outside, you'll get it!"

All three left the car and walked towards the two officers.

Vernon gave a forced yet nasty smile. "Yes? Can I help you two?"

The male officer said, "Greetings, Mr. Dursley. I am Officer Michael. This is Officer Jessie," he gestured to his female companion. "We came because we got a call from your neighbor that you were abusing someone." All three paled. "We came here a few hours earlier but no one was home, so we decided to ask around the neighborhood about you, since we rarely visited Privet Drive. What we heard is less than satisfactory. Firstly, some of the men in this neighborhood work for you, Mr. Dursley, and said that you have a short temper and are very violent when angered. Secondly, all women say that your wife, Mrs. Dursley, is quite nosy and blatantly disregards their personal space. And the children commented that your son, Dudley Dursley, bullies them daily and in excess amounts."

Taking a deep breath, Officer Michael continued, "We went to the school and asked the school president about your son. Your son and his gang disrespect the teachers and causes mayhem all around the school. We requested to view the camera footage of the school, to see what your child did. What we saw was completely appalling. What he does cannot be classified as bullying, Mr. Dursley. No bullying includes ganging up on a smaller child, pulling his arms behind his head, and punching him until he coughs blood and cannot get up. Also, your son's gang molests and sexually harasses the female students and forces them into silence. When we returned here, you still haven't returned so we took the time to go to the station, present what we found to the chief, and ask for a warrant. Upon reviewing all of them, he granted us the warrant. Therefore," his hand went to his pocket and he pulled out a warrant slip, "we request you to open your door so we can inspect it."

The Dursleys are very nervous. They hadn't expected the police to enter the neighborhood. Heck, they haven't even expected the neighbor to hear them.

Vernon said, "Why don't you come back later so we can fix up our house?"

"I'm afraid this is not negotiable. We have already seen and heard much of all of your actions. This cannot wait."

"O-Of course…I'll open it now." Vernon did so and while the two officers entered the house and inspected it, Petunia whispered to Vernon, "What happened, Vernon? How could the neighbors have heard of us?"

Then, he shook his head. "I don't know!" Then, his eyes widened. "The window was open! They must have heard what we said through that. I thought I saw someone pass through it!"

"What do we do now?"

Before he could reply, however, Officer Michael called out, "Mr. Dursley, could you and your family come in here?"

The three did so and paled even more when they saw the open cupboard with Officer Michael sternly looking at them beside it.

He raised a brow. "At first, the ground floor is completely normal. But when I got to the cupboard, I was surprised to find a bed, a pile of clothes, a mirror and a chessboard. It has everything that could be classified as a plain room. Now, tell me, whose room is this?"

"Ah…er…uh…" All three couldn't form coherent words.

"That's not all." Everyone looked up to see Officer Jessie come down the stairs. "There are four bedrooms up there. One is obviously the master's bedroom. The second is probably the guest room, going by its plainness in furniture. The third is the child's bedroom, filled with lots of things. The fourth is probably the unused room, filled with dust-filled books, toys, furniture, and bed."

Officer Michael frowned even more. "You have four bedrooms and you let someone sleep in the cupboard? So not only do you neglect your responsibilities for one child, you also abuse another? How many more crimes must you add to your list before you are satisfied? I will ask again, Mr. Dursley. Where is the child?"

Nervously, and feeling some sort of compulsion within him, Vernon slowly removed his car keys, unlocked the car and called out to Harry.

The door slowly opened and Harry stepped off of it, looking innocently confused and scared. As he approached the group, he asked, "What is it, Uncle Vernon? I thought you said I wasn't supposed to leave the car or I would be punished?"

The three Dursleys looked as white as paper with sweat going on their faces. The Officers frowned.

Officer Michael narrowed his eyes. "Son, I want you to be completely honest. Do these three hurt you in any way?"

Vernon glared at Harry, unhidden from everyone's eyes, forcing Harry to keep quiet.

Officer Jessie said, "Enough of your secrets, Mr. Dursley. Son, we promise you that we won't let him hurt you. Please, tell us."

Harry gulped and slowly nodded. "Y-Yes…they do…" Then, he began crying. "They give me little food. They hit me with many things when I do something wrong. They even force all the chores on me."

Vernon had enough and spat, "Quiet, freak! Stop telling lies!"

Harry feigned a flinch and backed away.

Officer Michael exclaimed, "That is enough, Mr. Dursley!" Turning to Harry, he said, "Son, lift up your shirt." Harry feigned hesitation. "It's alright, son."

He slowly lifted his shirt and both officers gasped.

His body showed various bruises, his ribs were shown, and he was quite malnourished.

Both officers narrowed their eyes and Officer Michael said, "That's it. Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, and Dudley Dursley, you three are under arrest for child abuse, child neglect, violent and sexual assault." As both officers took out their handcuffs, Dudley panicked and ran towards the door.

Harry's eyes narrowed and made a slight gesture with his hand, causing Dudley to mistake a step and sprain his ankle. As the fat child cried out in pain, the two parents ran towards him, concern in their faces.

Both officers allowed them their momentary bout of bonding before they walked towards the three, cuffed their hands behind their back, and took them to their car (Dudley requiring both due to his overreacting about his ankle). Both officers entered the car (Officer Michael on the driver's seat and Officer Jessie on the other) and Officer Jessie beckoned Harry to sit on her lap.

They drove off to the city. They first dropped off Harry to the hospital to have a check-up before they went to the police station to detain the Dursleys.

When the two officers returned to the hospital and asked the doctor assigned to Harry about his condition, they were quite shocked.

The doctor said, "From what I saw, the boy should be lucky to be alive. He has several bruises on his chest and stomach. He is severely malnourished. And his ribs are cracked in several places that a little touch might break it."

Officer Michael clicked his tongue. "That's it. Even if those three go free, which I doubt, I will take the child to someone who will treat him nicely."

Back in the hospital lounge, Harry, who was reading a hospital magazine, gave a dark smirk in his head. _And this is checkmate, uncle._

+-*/

An elderly man in strange yet expensive-looking robes stood from his chair and went to the door, after checking with various silver apparatus. As he left the door to go to a meeting, he never noticed one of the silver apparatus glowing for a bit before it subsided.

A hat in one of the higher shelves suddenly hummed in thought before it said, "It seems that Mr. Potter has changed houses. Let's see how it turns out."

+-*/

Harry sat comfortably on the couch in the home of Officer Michael. After a long debate with the chief and the adoption agency, they allowed him to take Harry in and give him all the TLC he needs. He picked up the TV remote and browsed through channels. Officer Michael was in his study, busy writing his report for the chief.

It has already been a month and a day since Dudley's birthday. Vernon and Petunia Dursley were sent to prison for various charges while Dudley Dursley, despite his protests about 'mercy for his sprained ankle,' was sent to military school. All three wouldn't be out of there for a long time.

As it turns out, Vernon solicited money from employees and bribed some of his coworkers to do his bidding and Dudley was in possession of some drugs that his gang picked up from movies.

Harry laid back and gave a smirk as he reminisced about a particular discussion he had with his uncle and aunt.

/* Flashback, a week after imprisonment -+

Uncle and aunt were pushed into a private room with a table in the center. They sat down and waited.

The door opened and Officer Michael entered it with Harry.

Both Dursleys glared at Harry with utter contempt and hate.

Officer Michael said to Harry, "Are you sure you want to do this? They may hurt you."

"It's alright, Officer. If they hurt me, you will save me. And if what they gave me killed me, it would add murder to their crimes." The Dursley paled and stopped their glaring.

Officer Michael nodded. "Alright, Harry. I'll leave you three alone. If you're done, just use the intercom."

Harry nodded and sat down opposite the Dursleys just as Officer Michael left. He raised his hand and both Dursleys felt a small surge of energy that covered them like a dome.

Harry smiled and rested his elbows on the table, joined his fingers together and rested his chin upon it. "How fares your new housing?"

Vernon snarled, "Quiet, freak. I don't know what you did back then but I knew that you had something to do with what happened with our lives!"

Harry gave an amused chuckle. "You immediately point fingers at whomever is in range whenever something bad happens to your life. It makes me wonder how pathetic trash like you managed to become director."

Vernon turned red and jumped over the table to throttle Harry. But Harry merely narrowed his eyes and Vernon stopped in mid-air. Then, he was pushed back to the chair. He smiled. "Why don't we, at least once, have a civil conversation?"

Petunia shrilled, "Civil! You call civil pushing your uncle forcefully to a chair!"

"I'm afraid that is only a fraction of the pain he's inflicted upon me alone, aunt. If I were you, I would sit down like good little _children_ and talk calmly."

Vernon sneered as he sat back up. "Your little stunt won't escape the police now! They would have seen it and they would lock you up for being a freak!"

"Again, I'm afraid you're wrong, dearest uncle. I performed a little trick that allowed us to do whatever we want without anyone knowing about it. To them, you are shouting at me and I am flinching at every word you say."

Vernon's red covered his whole body at being cheated! "That's it! You will tell me everything you know!"

Harry smiled. "Ah, but of course. From the moment I was able to use my brain to its maximum level, I came across a little birdie that told me about magic. He taught me everything he knew and was like a father to me. Eventually, I gained the power to read minds. I took every scrap of knowledge you two have about magic. Now, I know of Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, etc." The two Dursleys looked pale now. "I received more training and I finally mastered the power to trick minds. That was when my plan came to fruition. With it, I can easily manipulate people into events that can work to my advantage."

Petunia looked faint while Vernon looked murderous. "Then you could've just use that trick thing to make us nice to you!"

"Now, now, that would be suspicious, wouldn't it? Imagine it. Vernon Dursley, a violent man to all but his wife and son, would suddenly show leniency to a scrawny child that isn't even a blood relative. Or Petunia Dursley, a woman too nosy for her own good and dotes on her husband and child, would suddenly dote on that same child, who's the child of her despised sister. Or Dudley Dursley, a bully known to violently assault boys and sexually harass girls, would suddenly make a kid half his size untouchable by his peers. Oh, yes," Harry said, sarcastically, "that would be easily spotted." Harry suddenly gave a dark smile. "Also, I want to make you three suffer. Do you think that retribution wouldn't be given to you, after all the pain you three have given unto others? It would be a boon if the family everyone hates would be gone from their lives. So, I orchestrated a series of events. I had Mrs. Figg break her leg, undesirable as it is, I had Yvonne go on a vacation, and I inputted in your minds to go to the zoo. While we were there, I would have the neighbor who passed by the window call the police to tell them about what you said about me. Knowing that Dudley would bitch and whine about going through all the zoo houses, the officers would have had to ask around for information about you while you took your sweet time at the zoo. When we returned, I just let the ball roll. And it stopped at the point where I wanted it. You two were arrested and Dudley was sent to military school. It played easily on your fears. You two feared for your child's safety and dependence on you. Individually, Uncle fears the loss of his power over people. Auntie fears the loss of her sanitary items and the unclean and downright filthy. And our dear Diddykins, dear, dear, he fears the loss of his power and riches. Look at the outcome! Vernon Dursley lost his job and was sent to prison. Petunia Dursley now lives in a prison cell, one of the dirtiest places in the world. And dearest Big D is sent to military school, where he would be continuously conditioned to use his practically non-existent brain and be more mature for his age."

Vernon had it. In a fit of rage, he forgot Harry's powers and jumped over the table again to punch.

Harry released a sigh and raised his hand and grasped the fist and held Vernon high, to the Dursleys' shock. He said, "So uncivilized." With immense strength, he pushed his uncle back onto his chair again and suddenly both Dursleys felt immobilized. Harry rubbed his temples. "Ah, well, I merely came here to see if you were fairing well. This is goodbye." He waved his hand, dispelled the barrier, and called in the intercom. "I'm done."

The door opened and Officer Michael entered, flanked by two large police officers. As the two officers took the Dursleys back into their cells, the Dursleys spied Harry as they were being dragged off. Harry removed his glasses and stored it in his pocket. Now, without the hindrance of glasses, they saw the deadliness and menace in Harry's eyes. Then, he slicked his hair back, allowing a single strand to fall to his face. Suddenly, both heard Harry's voice in their heads.

_No one starts at the top seat of power and brilliance. Not you, not me, not anyone. Everyone starts at the bottom. You, however, jumped through the stages, giving birth to your idiocy. You put roadblocks on my path and yet I managed to defeat you. From now on, Dursley, _I_ will be at the top._

/* Flashback End -+

Suddenly, the mail slot clinked and Harry went over to get it. It had Officer Michael's letter from the station, the weekly bill, and…a letter for Harry.

Harry frowned. There was no stamp and the letter was sealed by red wax, which held the letter 'H'. And above the wax was a postmark of a shield emblem containing a lion, a serpent, a badger, and an eagle circling another 'H' with a banner above – with the inscription of 'HOGWARTS' – and below it – with the inscription of 'DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLIANDUS.'

At the back was the writing:

_Mr. H. Potter  
Second Bedroom  
23 Solitaria Avenue  
Little Whinging  
Surrey_

Harry raised a brow, amusingly. _So it has arrived. Just from looking at this, I can already tell that this is written by magic, not by people. That must mean that none knew of my change of address. That's good. I prefer to keep major changes hidden._

He smiled widely. _The chessboard is ready. The pieces are set. Let the games begin._

+-*/

And that ends the second chapter.

Quite frankly, I don't need the Dursleys on this fic so I got rid of them early. Dumbledore will discover Harry's change of address some time in the future. But for now, he is ignorant of it.

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.

* * *

Chapter III: Diagon Alley

+-*/

Harry stood in front of Michael, who was reading the letter Harry gave him. He was surprised when Michael returned the letter and said, "Well, this is surprising. So you want to go here?"

Harry asked, "Aren't you shocked or something?"

"Oh, yes. I'm shocked. But I've seen stranger things. So do you know where you can find these things?"

Harry sighed before he gave a mental apology. He waved his hand and had Michael more prone to suggestions that pertain to the magical world. "Well, I know but you have to take me to a small alley in London."

Michael nodded. "I see. And when do you want me to take you?"

Harry said, "Tomorrow, after breakfast. I want to rest up a bit."

Michael smiled. "Okay."

+- Harry's Room – Later */

As Harry went to his meditation stance, he began thinking of the magic world. Before his plan came to fruition, he went through the minds of every inhabitant of Privet Drive for the possibility of a spy in his midst. After all, no one would leave a child in an abusive environment without some sort of ulterior motive.

Wasn't there supposed to be some sort of will that would say who would end up taking care of Harry should his parents die? That gave three conclusions. One, someone tampered with the will to make it so that Harry would go to the Dursleys. Two, the will was heard but its request was ignored. And three, the will wasn't really read or was sealed to prevent it from being released.

Anyway, Harry sensed a spy within Mrs. Figg. He saw her memories and experiences. He saw her standing in front of an elderly wizard; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is his name.

He tasked her with guarding the young Potter as he lives his life in Privet Drive. He goes further on by saying this:

"_And should there be trouble, check what kind. If it is Death Eaters, then immediately send me a letter. Otherwise, should the trouble be ordinary Muggle problems, do not interfere or send me a message. Let the Muggles handle their own affairs. As people who are aware of magic and its wonders, we are forbidden from interfering with Muggles and their business."_

It was quite ingenious. As one of the highest ranking wizards, Dumbledore would have to show that he is a respectable wizard by following the rules set forth by the ancestral wizards and witches. He is following the rule that no wizard or witch should mingle with non-magic-users unless a tragic event forces both sides to come in contact.

Also, any wizard or witch who has yet to receive their acceptance letters is considered the responsibility of their guardians or parents. Thus, if an aspiring wizard or witch is under the care of Muggles, until he or she has received the acceptance letter, whatever happens to them is completely within Muggle boundaries. No magic-user is to interfere.

And, magic-users – either human or other species – consider themselves to be higher than Muggles and their creations. The Muggles also share that philosophy: that their technology and advancements make them higher than anyone or anything else. So, it caused a rift between two sides. And eventually, there came the new breeds of beings.

The first is a family that breaks the olden traditions to seek how the other side lives: blood-traitors.

The second is an offspring of a witch and wizard that doesn't have an ounce of magical ability: Squibs.

The third is an offspring of two Muggles that can use magic: Muggle-borns, or the more slanderous Mudblood.

And the fourth is an offspring of a magic-user and a Muggle/-born: half-blood.

Back to topic, after going through Mrs. Figg's memories, he used his Mind Trick on her with a simple command: follow Dumbledore's orders literally.

That means that even if the Dursleys are raided for some scam or hoarding crime, she wouldn't send Dumbledore a letter. Let the Muggles handle their own things.

So, Albus Dumbledore is completely unaware of Harry's change of address, unless he has some sort of tracking or monitoring charm on him.

Otherwise, Harry is still under the radar. In which case, Harry smirked. It would be easy picking when it comes to going to Gringotts to start his next training.

+- Next Day – Diagon Alley */

Michael and Harry left the car and the former patted the latter on the shoulder. "I'll stay out here until you're done."

Harry smiled. "Okay, I'll see you later then."

Michael grinned and watched as Harry disappeared into a pub before he went to one of the near coffee shops for a cup of joe.

Once inside, Harry pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and walked silently through the crowd, his eyes scanning all of them. His eyes landed on a pale man wearing a purple turban and whose face is amazingly twitchy. It would have succeeded if his aura isn't completely tomato red with some sort of fixture on the back of his head that is redder than the reddest blood.

He would have to watch him. Not only is he dark, his thoughts are slippery. It's as if he starts a train of thought but slowly lets it go if he gets too far. He enters the back door and taps the corresponding brick on the opposite wall. The wall split open and turned into an arch that showed a whole new world before him. He walked past the crowds of people that are going to various stores to gape at the products.

None of these stalls are his destination. His destination is the biggest and possibly the oldest building in this alley. He stopped in front of a large, white, marble building. As he went up the stairs, he spied two small beings with scarlet armor and long pikes. Goblins, he mused, one of the smartest and cunning beings in this planet. He would have to match it.

He ignored the suspicious looks the duo gave him and entered the outer door. He closed the door and continued walking forward. He looked up at another door and found an inscription.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed,  
Of what awaits the sin of greed.  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
For treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware,  
Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry stared at it as he entered through the inner doors and found himself between two long rows of tables with goblins on each table. He stopped in front of the head goblin, the sole table that is not part of the rows.

He slowly removed his hood and said, "I am Harry Potter. I wish to speak to the goblin in charge."

The head goblin looked up from his paperwork and coldly regarded Harry. "You are looking at him, Mr. Potter. Do you wish to make a withdrawal?"

"That can wait until later. What I wish is to take a blood test."

The head goblin frowned. "Why would you do that? You already have your keys."

"I do not. I have yet to receive any other item of the magic world save for my acceptance letter."

The head goblin frowned even more. "I see. Very well, then, Mr. Potter, I will indulge your request. And I will look into your problem with your keys." He summoned a small sieve on the table with a small knife on it. "Prick your finger and allow a drop of blood to fall on the sieve."

Harry did so, without even flinching when he pierced his finger. He laid his pierced finger over the sieve and a drop fell onto it. The blood shifted until it spread out into a rectangular shape. And the blood slowly drained to show a parchment.

The goblin took it and gave it to Harry. "That is your current inheritance. Peruse and keep it if you will. But be sure to make it secret and safe from other eyes."

Harry nodded and read it.

Harry James Potter

Father: James Charlus Potter  
Status: Deceased  
Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans  
Status: Deceased  
Birthday: July 31, 1980  
Current Age: 11  
Godfather: Sirius Orion Black  
Status: Imprisoned; Azkaban  
Godmother: Alice Longbottom  
Status: Insane; St. Mungo's  
Magical Guardian: Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore  
Status: Alive

Vault

Potter family vault – contains 91,649,197,375 Galleons and Potter library (once emancipated)  
Trust vault – contains 10% of Potter family vault  
Peverell family vault – contains 187,387,184 Galleons and Peverell Library (once emancipated)  
Gryffindor vault – contains 87,843,817,813 Galleons and instructions on Combat and Warding (once emancipated)  
Ravenclaw vault – contains 81,674,308,927 Galleons and tomes on all Magical Arts (once emancipated)  
Hufflepuff vault – contains 83,846,079,514 Galleons and books on Imbuement (once emancipated)  
Emyrs vault – contains 109,846,315,725 Galleons and Emyrs library (once emancipated)  
Revanchist vault – contains 5,000,000 Galleons and mysterious crystalline formations, a box of strange tools, unusual cubes and pyramids, and one strange rectangular object

Titles

Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter (once emancipated)  
Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell (once emancipated)  
Lord Gryffindor (once emancipated)  
Lord Ravenclaw (once emancipated)  
Lord Hufflepuff (once emancipated)  
Lord Emyrs (once emancipated)  
Unknown Revanchist title

Harry raised a brow. Emyrs is the other title of Merlin. So he's descended from the greatest wizard of all time. And Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff…those are three of the four founders of Hogwarts.

He gave it back and said, "I wish to visit the Revanchist vault before going to my trust vault."

The head goblin frowned as he read the text, as if double-checking it. _That's odd. Neither James nor Lily Potter has a Revanchist vault under their name. How could their son…have…?_

Harry watched as the head goblin's eyes go out of focus and back into focus. All around him, Harry felt them all go rigid before they relaxed back into their jobs.

The head goblin gave off an unpleasant smile, returned the paper to Harry, and said, "Forgive the delay, Mr. Potter. I will have someone take you to both vaults. Return here when you have finished your business. I will issue you a new key to both vaults and will render the other key useless."

Harry gave a bow. "Thank you." He saw the head goblin call forth another goblin and say to him, "This is Griphook. He will take you down to the vaults."

Harry nodded and followed Griphook into a cave with some sort of cart on a track. Griphook got in and Harry did the same before zoomed off.

+-*/

The cart stopped in front of the vault numbered 803. Both stepped off of the cart and Griphook ran a claw down the front of the door, causing to split in two and open, revealing darkness within.

Harry then said, "I will be staying here for a few minutes. Close the door behind me."

Normally, goblins consider time to be important to their business and, thus, are irritated whenever someone holds off their appointment for something less trivial. However, Griphook just nodded, his eyes still holding a glazed look.

Harry calmly walk to the darkness and heard the door close behind him, leaving him alone within darkness. Slowly, he raised his hand and applied a little bit of his Force into the area. All at once, various colors illuminated the area. As stated in the inheritance papers, cubes and pyramids of different colors littered the walls and various spots along the cave vault contain a number of colored crystals. And by the side of the vault door was a metallic box.

Harry felt a pull from his body and saw the spectral forms of Revan and Meetra in front of him.

Revan said, "Good work, Harry. Now, it is time to start the next part of your training." He pointed towards a crevice in the vault wall. "Within that wall contains a datapad filled with numerous teachings of both Jedi and Sith. As additional knowledge, right after I was released from Vitiate's control, I added the knowledge of Meetra's companions in there." Harry nodded and went to get it.

Meetra went wide-eyed. "How did you get that?"

"T3 told me about it once we reunited for the first time since the Jedi Civil War. He has absolute control over the Hawk, just as I allowed him, and has the security system record everything that happens within its walls, filter all useless discussions, and give it to me. So, I heard everything Kreia, Rand, the Iridonian, the huntress, the Echani, the historian, the Miraluka, the droids and Canderous told and taught you. I even saw you teach the ways of the Force to them."

She fumed. "That's private! You don't just peek on another's personal life!"

Revan raised an unseen brow. "And you didn't when you peeked on Arlic Tryssr and Siori Vaer kissing along the barren Enclave hallway when you were still a Padawan under Kavar?"

She went five different shades of red as Harry returned.

Harry said, "I thought that Hogwarts has a field that negates all electronic devices."

Revan replied, "Imbue the datapad with the Force and it would be immune to the field. I should know. I faced hundreds of them that are considered broken due to EMPs."

Harry then asked, "What about the holocrons? Should I take them and learn from them?"

Meetra shook her head. "Powerful as you are now, you are still not yet ready to learn from them. When you have reached a certain level, you will be able to handle the strength of these holocrons."

"I see. Is there anything else?"

Revan said, "When you arrive at the station to take you to Hogwarts and until you return here for Christmas, you will be on your own. We will not appear before you and offer you our aid. Like all Padawans, you must face your Master's test by yourself. You may bring friends to help you but we Masters are not to join."

Harry bowed and said, "I understand. I will be start immediately."

Meetra smiled and Revan nodded before they vanished. Harry turned around and pocketed the datapad.

As he left, he said to Griphook, "Let's go to the trust vault."

Griphook nodded and both got into the cart and they zoomed off.

+-*/

Harry returned with Griphook back up to the ground floor with a pouch full of money and pocket with a datapad. He approached the head goblin and said, "I have returned."

The head goblin nodded. "I can see that." He took out two keys and gave it to Harry. "This," he held out one key, "is for your trust vault. And the other," he gave the other, "is for the Revanchist vault. You just need to insert the key on the hole, drag it down until it stops and twist it open."

Harry nodded and took it. "What about the other key for my trust vault? And who holds the keys to the other vaults?"

"The vault key that is currently in Albus Dumbledore's possession is no longer able to function. Both vault door and key are conjoined through a unique magic signature. Since keys are small, once they are made, their magic signatures cannot be changed. The same cannot be said the doors. It is all a matter of magic signature of the door to match the new key. In Gringotts, no one can have more than one key to one vault. And as for the other vaults, they are with us, until you are considered as an adult."

"Okay. Thank you. I will be taking my leave."

+- Diagon Alley */

Harry carried his clothes in his arms and began thinking of how he can carry all of his things without anyone tipping him off of his powers. He stopped in the middle of the street and looked around. Finally, he found one. It was labelled 'Duncan's All-Around Baggage.' And subtitled was 'Go for the generic or customary. We got it!'

Harry turned and entered it.

Once inside, he found an elder man on a rocking chair with a cowboy hat and a piece of hay on his lips. He peeked from below his hat and grinned. "Well, what do we 'ave here? It's been a long time since I last had a kid in my shop!" He jumped off of his chair and somehow quickly managed to appear on the counter. "The name's Duncan. So, what can I do for ya, kiddo?" He noticed the insignia on Harry's robes. "Ya goin' ta Hogwarts? Well, I can provide ya with the Hogwarts bag fer 64 Sickles, and that's the student discount."

Harry shook his head. "I want a custom one."

Duncan blinked at him. "Ya serious, kid? Fine, what kind ya want?"

Harry said, "I want a shoulder bag made of the hardest yet lightest material. Enchantments include anti-stealing and locator charms and enlargement charm on the inside. I want it to have the space without affecting the size on the outside."

Duncan blinked more and said, "Yer really specific for a kid." He grinned. "Alright, I'll make it. It'll take an hour or two. And it costs 3 Galleon and 19 Sickles, student discount."

Harry thanked him and gave him the money. He left.

+-*/

Harry then went to a shop named 'Madam Malkin's Robes.' Once he entered, he spied a pale blond-haired boy being measured by a middle-aged woman.

She took note of him and asked, "Ah, Hogwarts, too?" Harry nodded. "I still have a customer. I'll get back to you."

As Madam Malkin went to the back to get the blond boy's fitted robes, aforementioned blond said, "Really, the service in this place is slow. Then again, it is to be expected of a store that only has two employees." Harry ignored him. The boy frowned. "What do you think?"

Harry blandly replied, "Speed is of no consequence to me. I have all the time I need."

"Oh. So…do you know what house you'll be sorted in?"

It's quite obvious that he's hoping to strike a conversation. So Harry indulged. "Like the speed of service here, the sorting is of no consequence to me. I have no interest in filtering similarities and differences."

"Well, _I _will be in Slytherin, the house of the pure-bloods, the house of the cunning."

"There are boundaries between courtesy and arrogance."

He gaped while a touch of pink graced his cheeks. "What?"

"That is not how one engages and maintains a conversation. For one, I neither asked nor cared. Second, we do not know each other well enough to be that open. And thirdly, I, unlike you, have no discrimination between houses. Therefore, watch what you say next, lest I decide to end this discussion before it even lasted five minutes."

He looked furious before Madam Malkin returned and gave the fitting clothes to him.

As he left, he said to Harry, "Watch what you say. You won't like what happens to those who will insult the Malfoys."

Harry remained passive as the Malfoy boy left the store and Madam Malkin began measurements on him.

He then decided to buy the assigned…familiar. No offense to the aforementioned animals, but a toad is too slimy and too prone to getting lost and a cat tends to be wild in many things, not to mention its attitude. Besides, he's always wanted to have an aviary companion.

He entered the Owl Emporium and found lots of owls. On one cage, there was a Spotted Owl. On another was a Whiskered Screech Owl. But Harry has yet to receive a tug that signals his designated owl. He looked at the various owls and finally set his sights on a sleeping Snowy Owl. He walked towards it and Harry was greeted by the Snowy Owl by waking and looking up at him through her amber eyes. At that point, he felt a small pull on his person. He slowly held out his open arm. The owl looked at it before jumping to it.

"Ah," someone exclaimed. Harry turned slightly to see a surprised shop owner. "She's never did that to anyone before! Anyone who wanted her ended up having bloody fingers! You're the first one she's mellowed out to. She's one picky owl."

Harry looked at the owl before saying, "I'll take her."

"That'll be 4 Galleons."

Harry paid him and left with the owl on his arm and a cage on his hand. He smiled at the snowy owl. "You are a beautiful owl. I know why the others want to have you. Thank you for accepting me."

The owl gave small hoot before nuzzling her cheek against his. Harry smiled more. "Well, what say we pick up my books now?" She gave an affirmative hoot.

+-*/

Harry re-entered the Leaky Cauldron with his hood up, his snowy owl on his shoulder and his bag on his side. Luckily, not much people were left. But even that twitchy, purple guy was gone. He narrowed his eyes. He was so caught up in getting supplies that he missed keeping his eye on him. But, he can't shake off the feeling that he's going to meet him in the future.

He left the Cauldron and saw Michael beside the car. Michael looked surprised at the Snowy Owl and said, "Wow."

Harry gave a small laugh as both entered the car. "She's a Snowy Owl. I haven't decided on a name yet. I will when we get home."

+- 23 Solitaria Avenue */

Harry and Michael arrived at their residence and Harry let his owl fly around the house. Harry turned to Michael. "You have nothing against this, do you?"

Michael shook his head. "My house is so quiet I want something to noise up the place."

Both ate their lunch before Harry went to his room to study his books.

+-*/

That's a new chapter.

I don't know if I did everyone in character but I did my best.

Next chapter would be Platform 9 3/4.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.

* * *

Chapter IV: Arrival at Hogwarts

+-*/

Two pairs of feet signalled two people entering King's Cross Station. Harry and Michael took a cart and put his things there, including the cage that housed his snowy owl familiar, which he named Hedwig. It particularly seemed to accentuate her beauty.

As Michael and Harry walked along the platform, Michael said, "Well, are you ready for your school, Harry?"

Harry gave him a smile and replied, "I'm always ready."

"Don't forget to visit for your Christmas break. And if you ever want someone to talk to, just send me a letter."

"I will."

Then, Harry's ears caught wind of a new discussion.

"-packed with Muggles, of course-"

Harry turned his head slightly towards the source. It was a plump woman - redhead, lots of freckles - and she was leading four other redhead boys and one young redhead girl. The girl seemed to be anxious about something and the boys had different expressions. The eldest looked serious, possibly a control freak, as Muggles say. The twins, the second eldest, had wide grins, signifying some sort of trickery, pranksters for modern terms. And the youngest can hide it proficiently but his eyes show that he is nervous. He's a fellow first year.

Michael suddenly piped in. "Do you want to talk to them?"

"No. I want to see what they do."

The mother asked, "Now, what was the platform number, again?"

The daughter replied, "Nine and three-quarters. Please, mum, can't I go?"

"I said it before, Ginny. You're not the proper age yet!" As they stopped in front of a thick pillar between platforms 9 and 10, she said, "Percy, you first."

The serious redhead, Percy, nodded and dashed off to the pillar, disappearing upon contact.

Turning to the others, the mother said, "Fred, you next."

The opposite twin said, "He's not Fred! I am!" The other, the one 'accused' of being Fred, said, "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, George."

As 'George' positioned himself in front of the pillar and dashed, he said, "Only joking, I _am_ Fred." And as Fred disappeared, he called out to his twin and George vanished behind him.

Michael said, "Well, it seems that you have your way of getting to that platform 9 and ¾. Okay, I trust you can handle yourself?" Harry nodded. "Okay, then. I will be going. I have to get changed for my job. I'll see you this December, Harry." With that, Michael walked off, leaving Harry to watch as the youngest son disappeared into the pillar, followed by the mother and sister.

Harry slowly walked towards the pillar, while narrowing his eyes in suspicion. _Having as much children as she does that goes to Hogwarts, one would think that she would have remembered the platform number. It doesn't feel right. There's something going on here._

As he passed through the pillar barrier and saw a scarlet train engine on the platform nearest him, he looked at the other occupants of the platform.

In one corner, a small, round-faced, shy-looking boy was talking with his grandmother. "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," chided his grandmother.

Farther into the pile of students, a dark-skinned boy with dreadlocks was holding a box with a bunch of students around him, one of them saying, 'Give us a look, Lee. Go on."

The females of the bunch gave a squeal of fright at a hairy leg poking out of the box.

Harry loaded his things onto the train and found himself an empty compartment. He put his things inside before he closed the door and, 'with much effort', carried his trunk to the overhead shelf.

Opening Hedwig's cage, he looked inside his bag to pull out the first of his two wands. It was made of holly, 11 inches long and has a phoenix feather as a core.

The second, ah, Harry smiled. That was a special one. It all started after Olivander gave him his holly wand.

+- July 31st */

Harry was about to pay for his new wand when he felt a pull from further inside the shop, a pull whose strength can only be matched by the wand before him. "Mr. Olivander, I must ask. Can two wands choose the same wizard?"

Olivander was obviously surprised but immediately interested. "It is possible but very uncommon for a wizard to be chosen by two wands. And it is even rarer for both to be usable. You see, when a wizard is chosen by two wands, they battle each other for dominance. Once it is conceded, the losing wand will be absorbed by the other, strengthening it greatly. And like I said, it is even rarer for the two wands to be in agreement over the wizard, forming a bond with the wizard and each other. There were a few who were chosen by two wands and only a handful of them had the honor of wielding both. One was Merlin himself, although he preferred to use his own handmade staff. Another dual wielder was Godric Gryffindor, one for attacking his enemies, another for defending himself from opposing attacks. There were even rumors that the Greek sorceress, Circe, used two wands, one for combat purposes and another for transforming people into animals. But so far, none have proven her ability to dual-wield. Why would you ask?"

Harry stood and said, "Because I feel another pull from within your store."

"Ah, another possible dual-wielder," Olivander exclaimed happily. "I knew you were curious indeed. Now come. Show me the second wand which reacts strongly to you."

Harry led Olivander deeper into the store, stopping at a small, lone shelf on the far wall, where wands in glass cases were kept.

"Ah," Olivander said, "you are truly amazing, Mr. Potter. Those are the most dangerous wands of the Olivander shop and none have ever been reactive to it. They were made by my ancestors long ago. The reason they are dangerous is that they are made from a dangerous wood and an equally dangerous core. That, for example," he pointed to the second to the left, "is made from an acromantula sting and has banshee hair as its core, a two-in-one lethality package. That one," he pointed to the far right wand, "is made from a basilisk tooth and has a frozen phoenix tear as a core, a deadly poison and its antidote with one wave. Now, which one pulls you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry walked forward and laid his hands on the center wand and immediately he was blasted by a powerful force. Summoning his own power, he quelled and controlled the wild, untamed energy that originated from the wand.

Olivander gave a small gasp. "Oh, dear me, you are truly the most interesting customer I've ever had, Mr. Potter. That is possibly the most dangerous wand that the Olivander ever made. Its strength could rival even that of the one called the Wand of Destiny. It is made from an Elder tree and has the most unique core, possibly the only one in the whole world: an unknown crystal that both radiates, absorbs, and contains pure energy. It was approximately three hundred years ago that my many-times-great-grandfather awoke at early dawn and was about to open his shop when his eyes beheld a glowing crystal in the middle of the alley. The moment he touched it, he was nearly overwhelmed by the sheer force that it has. Thankfully, he created a barrier between his magic core and the crystal before his core would be damaged in any way. He knew that whoever holds it would become one of the most powerful wizards in history. Through rigorous methods, he finally managed to melt and mold the crystal into a slimmer form and turn it into this wand."

Harry blankly replied, "Interesting…I'll take it."

+- Present */

He smirked as he closed his bag. When Harry introduced both wands to each other, both of them glowed for a bit before their lights extended from them and joined together in their own matrimony. It would have to be kept secret from everyone so that paparazzi and fans will not be on his ass, 24/7.

He stroked Hedwig's head and said, "Are you ready, girl?" She hooted and he said, "I know. Admittedly, I'm a bit anxious as well." He continued stroking her as he took out _Magical Moral Perspective_ and began reading it.

Soon enough, the train began moving. As they left the station, the door opened and the youngest redhead boy he saw at King's Cross was inside.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

Harry narrowed his eyes. He can sense six other compartments that are not full, containing three students, one even had four. He delved into his mind and frowned slightly. Being overshadowed by five other older siblings and the supposed least tended to by his parents, he seeks to become respected and looked up at by reaching the pinnacle of a number of things: being a Quidditch player (and possibly captain), Head Boy, prefect…yadda, yadda, yadda…even being friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. True, his loyalty is admirable but it is only if doesn't hurt _his_ reputation or 'needs' or wants. To Harry, Ronald Weasley was not worth his time and effort, let alone friendship.

He shrugged and turned back to his book. The redhead took that as a 'go ahead' and just sat down, putting his trunk below his seat.

The twins came to check up on him and left to go to their friend, Lee, who was said to have a tarantula with him.

Ron suddenly said, "Well, as you heard from Fred and George, I'm Ron, Ronald Weasley."

Harry courteously replied, "Harry Potter."

As expected, Ron widened his eyes and began stuttering, "Y-Y-You're Harry Potter? Does that mean you truly have the-the…?"

Harry raised a brow and asked, "The scar? I fail to see why you need proof of my claim."

"You defeated You-Know-Who! Everyone would want to see your scar!"

"There is more to Harry Potter than a mere scar."

Ron looked scandalized and exclaimed, "A mere scar! Your scar is proof that you defeated You-Know-Who and-"

Harry interrupted, "And it is the curse that keeps reminding me of my parent's deaths. I do not need to be reminded outside of seeing my scar."

Silence ensued before Ron stupidly asked, "So…do you remember-"

Harry slammed his book shut and asked, "Is this the norm for orphaned heroes, to be asked details of their parents' deaths? Have you no tact or common sense or have your ears failed you at your convenience? Didn't I just say that I do not need to be reminded of their deaths?"

"It was just an innocent question," Ron weakly defended.

"Questions given to serious situations cannot be counted as innocent. Words can be just as dangerous as wands and swords. With the right application, you can inflict pain and even emotional death to a person through mere words."

Ron was getting visibly annoyed. "What's with you? I just asked a question and you lecture me? Where's _your_ tact?"

Harry frowned, took his bag and Hedwig's cage from the shelf, had Hedwig rest on his shoulder, walked to the door, and said, "You even have the audacity to ask me where _my_ tact is? You are even more foolish than I thought. Unless you can learn how to think before you speak or act, we have nothing to speak to each other." Without even hearing his answer, Harry left the compartment and went to one of the other compartments.

Within one of them were three people. By the window was the nervous and twitchy boy he passed by at the station. _Neville, I think_. Beside him was a somewhat petite redhead that seems to have confidence problems. And by the window opposite Neville was a blonde girl with brown eyes.

Harry knocked on the door and the redhead, being the closest, opened the door and let him in. "Thank you. Would any of you mind if I sit here? I was already in a compartment with someone but he had an obvious lack of manners so I left."

All three nodded and Harry thanked them before he sat down and put his trunk below the seat. Taking out his book again, he stayed silent as he read through halfway of the book.

The redhead suddenly asked, "Why are you reading an advanced book? We won't be learning Wizarding Politics until sixth year."

Harry replied, "Just because we will be learning law when we reach sixth year, it doesn't mean that we should take enough time out of our lives to study in advance. We never know when we might need it."

The blonde asked, "But what about your first year books? We should focus on them first before the further years."

"That is true, assuming that I have yet to read them all."

All three stared at him. "You've…read them already?"

"Having nothing to do for a whole month, I busied myself in books. Besides, I have a great memory. I have already ingrained into my brain every detail in the first year books. Now the only thing left is the practical aspect of the subjects. It is one thing to memorize it. It is another to practice it. Physical and mental, those two work in tandem. To do one, you must fulfill the other." Suddenly, he closed his book and said, "Forgive me. I seem to have forgotten my manners. I'm Harry Potter."

All three widened their eyes. The redhead said, "Susan Bones."

The blonde continued, "I'm Hannah Abbott."

Neville also gave his full name, "Neville Longbottom."

Susan said, "So, I read some books about you. But you're not what I expected."

"Falsification, nothing more," Harry said. "I have not been kept hidden by the Ministry in a high-security house nor have I been trained by numerous instructors about the magical world for when I would be accepted by Hogwarts. I have read them all and found 159 inconsistencies in all of them."

All three had awed looks.

Hannah said, "Susan's right. You're not what we expected. You're even more awesome than that."

Harry smiled and said, "Why, thank you. I appreciate the compliment but I'm nothing more than an overachiever."

A knock on the door had everyone turning their heads to it. It was a kind-looking woman pushing a cart. "Anything off the trolley, dears," the woman asked.

Harry said, "Alright then, I'll have a bit of everything." All four looked at him in surprise. "I want to try everything and it wouldn't hurt to share it with everyone. After all, you three let me stay here. It would be bad on my part if I didn't extend a similar courtesy."

After paying the eleven Sickles for the desired amount of sweets, Harry, Susan, Hannah, and Neville began enjoying themselves with it.

A few minutes later, a croak alerted everyone and a large toad jumped out under the chair and left the compartment. Neville got out of his shock and ran off, shouting 'Trevor!'

The sound of sneering laughs reached the compartment and the door opened rudely and in entered Malfoy with two brutes who look dumber than a bag of rocks.

Malfoy looked at the three occupants and his eyes landed on Harry. "So you must be Harry Potter. I heard that he's in this compartment and since you're the only boy with the three of you, you must be him. We got off on the wrong foot back there at Malkin's so let's start fresh. The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. The two behind me are Crabbe and Goyle." He held out his hand. "You'll find that there are better choices for friends than these two or the fool Longbottom. I can help you there."

Harry slowly put his Cauldron Cake down and said, "Like I said before, Malfoy, there are boundaries between courtesy and arrogance. I was perfectly willing to make amends. But you insult three people while you extend the hand of friendship. I find that quite contradictory."

Malfoy went pink in the ears, retracted his hand, and sneered. "Watch yourself, Potter. Or you'll meet the same end as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them. You hang with riffraff like Longbottom and you'll end up being like him."

Both Susan and Hannah glared at Malfoy. Harry gave a soft chuckle, surprising them all. "If you seek to anger me, Malfoy, you fail horribly. Such taunts are baseless as they are useless. My father and mother died in the way that they wanted, protecting their child from the one known as Voldemort. And you say that I might end up being like Neville. But, the opposite rings true, as well. He may end up like me. Now, you have overstayed your welcome. Please leave."

Malfoy smirked. "I don't think I want to. We just ran out of sweets and I see you have some left." Just as one of the two behind him, Goyle, Harry believes, was about to grab a Chocolate Frog, a voice interrupted them.

"What is going on here?" All six turned to the source and saw a stern-looking fifth-year girl. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. A badge with the letter 'P' on her uniform showed that she is a prefect.

Malfoy frowned and left immediately, followed by his two goons. The prefect frowned as well and said to the three inside, "Are you three alright? They aren't bothering you, are they?"

Harry gave a smile. "We're fine. You came here just in time."

"That's good. If they're bugging you again, don't hesitate to call on me or the other prefects. It is our duty to prevent any fighting within the school or the train."

"Ah, yes, we have another companion here, Neville Longbottom, and he is trying to chase his toad. I wonder if you could help him."

The prefect gave small smile of her own. "It's no problem at all. Where did he go?"

Harry pointed to Neville's direction and the prefect left.

Susan and Hannah sighed. The former said, "It's a good thing that the prefect came here. I doubt that we can protect ourselves from those three."

Harry gave a mysterious smirk. "Yes, it's a relief, isn't it?" He expected someone to appear and be pompous as to cause trouble so, even before he boarded the train, he implanted in the mind of Penelope Clearwater, the blonde prefect, to volunteer to patrol the first year compartments.

The door opened and in entered a smiling Neville, with his toad in his hands.

Neville enthusiastically said, "Hey, guys, I found Trevor! A prefect helped me look for him!"

Harry smiled. "That's great, Neville."

As Neville sat down, a chime made all four pay attention. "Attention, all students, this is your conductor speaking. We will be arriving at Hogwarts within moments. Please, if any of you are still in Muggle attire, change into your robes. Leave your baggage here and they will be brought up to the castle. Thank you."

The two boys looked at the two girls, and vice versa, and Neville started, "Um…ladies first?"

Harry laughed. "Come on, Neville. Let's go outside so we can give them their space."

A few minutes later, Neville and Harry switched with Susan and Hannah before all four were back in the compartment, all in their robes.

The train began slowing down and finally stopped at a station. Students began flocking out of their compartments and out of the train and the second-year students and above passed through an arch while a large man loudly shouted, "Firs' years, firs' years, this way!"

Susan whispered to Hannah, "Whoa, he's big."

Hagrid led the first years to a creek where there were a bunch of boats. He shouted, "No more'n four on a boat!"

Harry, Neville, Susan and Hannah got on one boat. Hagrid fitted in one boat and was in the lead.

Hagrid looked back and shouted, "All in?" Everyone nodded and Hagrid shouted again, "Forward!"

The boats began moving towards the far castle whose aura seems to scream 'magic.'

When the boats reached the castle docks and all occupants departed from it, Hagrid led the first years up towards the castle hall.

And when they reached the grand doors, a stern woman met their path.

Hagrid said, "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall said, "Thank you, Hagrid. You may go." Hagrid nodded and went inside the grand doors. She cleared her throat and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her cat-like eyes narrowed on Ronald Weasley's smudged nose and on Neville's scruffy collar before she entered through the grand doors, leaving all first years outside.

Harry closed his eyes and expanded his senses. He could sense practically a lot of life in this castle. Some are ghosts, some are students, some are teachers, and there was even a poltergeist, which was currently harassing some of the aforementioned ghosts. Heck, there were even the pictures, which seemed to be containing life energy within them. His attention was temporarily drawn to the third floor corridor, where he sensed different energies from the others. But, it was brought back as he picked up a familiar signature, a signature he felt from Diagon Alley. _It seems I was right. We did cross paths again._

A girl on the back of the group screamed and everyone turned around to look at her, who was pointing up. They looked up and saw the spectral forms of various ghosts hovering over them and headed towards the grand doors.

"Why don't we give him another chance?" One of the fatter ghosts said.

Another one said, "We have already given him enough chances, Friar. Peeves has gone too far!"

A third saw the students and said, "We will discuss this later. We have ourselves some firsties!"

The ghost of the Fat Friar beamed and said, "First years, eh? Hope to see you in my house!"

McGonagall returned and said, "That's enough, all of you," to the ghosts, who nodded and vanished into the grand doors. Turning to the students, she said, "We're ready for you now. Come with me."

The first years followed after her as she entered once again through the grand doors and into a large hall. It has four rows of table, all of which had a specific banner above each of them. One was colored crimson and gold and has the motif of a lion. A second was colored blue and bronze and held the motif of an eagle. The third is colored yellow and black and holds the badger motif. And the fourth had colors of green and silver and has a serpent for its motif.

Up ahead was another table, this time perpendicular to the students' tables. On the far left end was a professor with greasy black hair and matching slick black eyes. Next to him was the turban professor from Diagon Alley. There were more but Harry couldn't take the time to check them all because his gaze was drawn to the one in the middle of the table. It was an elderly man with a long white beard, blue eyes, crooked nose, flowing robes, and mooned spectacles.

Harry narrowed his eyes. _Albus Dumbledore, one of the few people that are stronger than me. I _will_ surpass his strength if I want to achieve my goal._

His eyes went downward to beside Professor McGonagall, which held a lone stool carrying an old hat. _Even the hat has its own life force._

True enough, the hat shifted before it seemed to form eyes and mouth and began singing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,__  
__But don't judge on what you see,__  
__I'll eat myself if you can find__  
__A smarter hat than me.__  
__You can keep your bowlers black,__  
__Your top hats sleek and tall,__  
__For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat__  
__And I can cap them all.__  
__There's nothing hidden in your head__  
__The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
__So try me on and I will tell you__  
__Where you ought to be.__  
__You might belong in Gryffindor,__  
__Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
__Their daring, nerve, and chivalry__  
__Set Gryffindors apart;__  
__You might belong in Hufflepuff,__  
__Where they are just and loyal,__  
__Those patient Hufflepuffs are true__  
__And unafraid of toil;__  
__Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,__  
__if you've a ready mind,__  
__Where those of wit and learning,__  
__Will always find their kind;__  
__Or perhaps in Slytherin__  
__You'll make your real friends,__  
__Those cunning folk use any means__  
__To achieve their ends.__  
__So put me on! Don't be afraid!__  
__And don't get in a flap!__  
__You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
__For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Harry raised a brow as everyone, ghost, student, and teacher alike, clapped at it.

Professor McGonagall took out a scroll, unfurled it, and said, "When I call your name, you will come forward, sit on the stool, and be sorted." Clearing her throat, she shouted, "Abbot, Hannah!"

Hannah stepped forward and had the hat put on her head. A few seconds later, the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table with the badger banner shouted loudly as Hannah took off the hat and ran off to join them.

Professor McGonagall waited for the cheers to die down before she said, "Bones, Susan!"

Susan followed Hannah's example and put on the hat, which sent Susan to Hufflepuff as well.

The next name was 'Boot, Terry,' and he was sent to Ravenclaw, which table cheered. Some of them even stood to shake his hands. 'Brocklehurst, Mandy' was also sent to Ravenclaw, and the following name 'Brown, Lavender' was the first Gryffindor, whose table rose to cheer.

Professor McGonagall next announced, "Bulstrode, Millicent." A pudgy girl stepped forward and was sorted to Slytherin.

The next student to be called is 'Finch-Fletchley Justin' and he was sorted to Hufflepuff. As 'Finnigan Seamus' was sent to be sorted, Harry took note that some sorting took longer than others. Seamus was sent to Gryffindor and 'Granger Hermione' was called next.

A girl with bushy brown hair eagerly ran forward and jammed the hat on her head. _Okay…that's just a weird odd-one-out. _Hermione Granger was sent to Gryffindor and a plethora of names followed. The one that got Harry interested is 'Greengrass Daphne.'

She has shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes that are calm, somewhat cold and intimidating, to some but not to Harry. Raising a brow as she coolly took the hat on her head, Harry's mental powers hovered above hers. _Her mental defenses are formidable and have sensors that alert her to anyone who attempt to break in. Her parents taught her well._

It took almost a minute but she was also sent to Slytherin. Another set of uninteresting names were called. Neville's name was called and he nervously walked forward.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and whispered in his ear. "Control your fear, Neville. Do not let it dominate your decisions. Relax. Take a deep breath. And if you are brought into the spotlight, recite this code in your head, the code I was taught. 'Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate.' Now, go."

Neville nodded nervously, though it was lesser than before, and he stepped towards the stool. As the hat was placed on his head, the hat took a long time to choose before it finally decided on Gryffindor. Neville removed the hat and laid it on the stool before he hurriedly walked towards the table.

Malfoy's name was called and he arrogantly walked towards the stool to be sorted, which took not even a second, as he was immediately sorted to Slytherin before the hat was even laid on his head.

Harry's name is soon called. The surnames 'Moon,' 'Nott,' 'Parkinson,' the twin 'Patils,' and 'Perks' came first before finally Professor McGonagall shouted, "Potter, Harry!"

Harry slowly walked forward, ignoring the excited whispers from all.

"Did she say Potter," one asked.

"_The _Harry Potter," another piped up.

Harry sensed everyone's attention on him, students, teachers, even ghosts. As he sat down and had a hat on his head, he spied everyone's interested gaze on him before darkness met his eyes.

Almost at once, a voice spoke up from within, a voice neither his own nor his masters'. _What an interesting mind you have, Mr. Potter. I half-expected your mind to be protected by barriers and shields. I didn't expect your mind to be so open and yet so…protected at the same time. Everywhere I look, I see games._

_They are more than mere games, Sorting Hat. They are there for a purpose._

_I am well aware of their purpose. They are used as a distraction. They cover your surface thoughts and beyond while keeping the invader busy wondering why your 'cover' is mere games or something less trivial. But, for now, would you mind lowering them? I need access to your inner memories in order to sort you._

_I will only allow you specific memories. There are some that are more personal than most._

_I see. Then, unless these specific memories are not what I seek, then I would ask you to allow me to see the others._

Harry dropped his mental games, thus resetting the win-loss ratio to zero, and allowed the Sorting Hat to peruse the memories allowed him.

_You are a rare one, Mr. Potter. You hold values and traits that all four Houses signify. Had you been born way during the Founder's time, it would take the whole school year just to decide which House you will go to. It seems I have to once again sort someone to the nearly-forgotten House._

_And what is this nearly-forgotten House?_

_It has been set up by the four Founders when Rowena Ravenclaw asked her three companions what to do when a student has gained all of their attention. After much argument, they agreed on a fifth House. Its name is the very name of this school, Hogwarts. The four Founders cannot risk the chance of jealousy and envy breaking out of the House, so they kept it a very secret House. However, over the years, most came close to three Houses but fell short of a requirement of the fourth. Only two have been sorted into this House. You would know them as Dumbledore and Merlin._

_Ah, I see. So you plan to put me in this Hogwarts House secretly?_

_That is indeed the most prudent plan. However, the next issue will be where to publicly put you._

_Put me in Gryffindor._

_Oh, you gave such a quick decision? Would you mind telling me why?_

_Hufflepuff is well-known to be the House of Normalcy. Putting me in it would cause havoc in the government and in school as they didn't expect the Boy-Who-Lived to be in the House of Normalcy. Slytherin is also an obvious rejection. First reason would be that people still do not know the real Harry Potter. If I get sorted into Slytherin, they would immediately assume that I would be the next Dark Lord and that allegedly killing the previous one was just my magic not wanting to have competition. The second would be for Slytherin's general trait: cunning. Students from the other Houses watch their back for the Slytherins. Should I be placed in other Houses, they wouldn't even dare to think that their Golden Boy would be thinking of manipulating them. As I was once taught, 'the betrayal that you can see is trivial. What is truly fearsome is the betrayal that you can't see'. It is better for people to assume that I am their comrade than for people to constantly watch their backs for possible Slytherin danger. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are the only possible choice. However, since my parents are from Gryffindor, they would assume that I would be in it._

_Well defended, Mister Potter, very well then. As is required of me, you will be placed in the Hogwarts House but in public, you will be in…_

"GRYFFINDOR," the Sorting Hat immediately shouted to the Hall. Gryffindor's table would have had the loudest roar yet. As Harry returned the hat, he saw the Weasley Twins stand up and shout, 'We've got Potter,' over and over.

As he sat down beside Hermione Granger, he saw, in his peripherals, Dumbledore invisibly looked pleased with his placement.

* * *

There goes the new chapter of HPatOR.

Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or SW.

* * *

Chapter V: First Lessons

+-*/

As the House prefect, Percy Weasley, led the students along the Hogwarts hallways, Harry expanded his senses to accommodate himself to the castle. He could sense Slytherin students walking down towards the dungeons, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students being led by their superiors into their dormitories, and the ghosts spreading out into their respective housings.

The students of Gryffindor approached the seventh floor and, in it, a portrait of a fat lady in medieval, Roman attire. She regally said, "Password?"

Percy sternly replied, "Caput Draconis."

The portrait moved inward, showing a quaint room inside. Percy led them inside and said, "This is the Gryffindor common room. This is where you will rest as well as spend your time during your free time between classes. Past those stairs are the boys and girls dormitories. We have one specific dormitory rule. While girls can enter a boy's dormitory, provided that any boy within is decent and in fitting condition, boys are absolutely forbidden from entering any girl's dormitory, _unless_ specifically allowed by one or more girls and the magic of the dormitory…and said girls are not under any spell that forces them to do so. This is a necessary precaution that was set up by the Founders since there was an incident where a Ravenclaw student fell to his carnal desires and raped a girl he fancied in his year in the female dormitory. If you wish to view the other rules, there is a small bookstand by the fireplace that holds all information you need. You may retire for the night. You will find your things in your respective beds. If there are no more questions, then you are dismissed."

The students walked towards their dormitories and Harry found his bed by the window, right where he desired. On the other side of the window was the bed of Neville Longbottom. Both nodded at each other and began unpacking their things.

As the other four students, Neville, Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan, slept throughout the night, Harry stayed awake and studied the datapad given to him. Currently, he is studying Jedi. And once it struck midnight, Harry has already finished a fourth of the Jedi teachings. He lied down and closed his eyes into a dreamless sleep.

+- Dumbledore's Office */

Albus Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards in history, is staring out his window while sucking on his favorite Muggle sweet, lemon drops. _That's another thing I should give Muggles credit for, _he thought. Now, his mind wandered to his most important subject: Harry Potter.

The boy's attitude during the Sorting interested Dumbledore. He knew how the Dursleys would act around Harry. Performing various calculations, given the Dursleys' expected actions towards Harry and the amount of time until his eleventh birthday, Dumbledore mostly expected Harry, around 73%, to be a neglected child desiring and seeking love from those closest to him, the most favorable outcome. However, the remaining 27% are split between two: a slightly favorable outcome, taking the 26%, and the very bad outcome, even less than 1%.

The 26% would have Harry a detached or not-too-trusting child, apathetic due to too much emotional stress from his relatives that his mind matured too much. And the 1% would be Harry being a very dangerous boy, wanting to hurt others who would even dare look at him wrong.

Luckily, Harry seemed to be in the 26%, as his eyes showed stoicism and nothing behind it that Dumbledore can see without trying. That is mostly unwelcome but not unexpected. That would mean that Dumbledore would have to try harder to get Harry to go with his plans. Dumbeldore's test for Harry obviously failed as he didn't find the boy anywhere near the youngest Weasley.

The Weasleys are a family that admires him so it would be easy for him to manipulate them. The two eldest Weasleys are not in Hogwarts so they wouldn't serve their purpose. The patriarch wasn't the one who escorts his children to the train and the first female Weasley has yet to be enrolled so there will be five Weasleys that he has to work on. However, at current, he only has to use one Weasley: the matriarch. He has no current use for the twins or the prefect, and he expects the youngest male Weasley to be himself around other people. So he cast a confusion charm on the matriarch to make her temporarily forget the platform number to draw in the young Potter. And he would let the ball drop from there. It was cruel but Dumbledore has a hundred years behind him and he's grown to realize that everyone will be bound to make mistakes, even in the direst of situations. And there will be a chance that, should he directly tell the Weasley matriarch about his plans, she will take matters into her own hands or be caught in the act of conspiracy.

That is something he cannot allow. So he will indirectly manipulate his available resources.

As for Harry, he would have to watch his progress closely to get an accurate reading on the boy's personality and capabilities.

After all, if Voldemort can't make Dumbledore release his full, then it would be even less likely for this child to do the same.

+-*/

"There he is."

"Where?"

"He's over there, next to that pudgy kid."

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Harry heard and ignored these whispers as he walked with Neville towards the Great Hall. Ah, a week has transpired and Harry is already smirking at more possibilities of challenges.

As expected, the following day has been spent on first years getting to know the school better, letting them roam about and get a mental readout of the castle. Harry needn't bother. The minds of the older years are feeble and vulnerable. He took scraps of the castle's map from each student's minds and began piecing them together like a puzzle. _Ah_, Harry thought, _the wonders of exerting even a little mental effort for the fun of it._

The next day marked the first official school day. Charms was the first class and it included the professer, a half-goblin named Filius Flitwick, counting off names – and squealing in delight upon reaching Harry's – and introducing Charms to his students.

Next was Transfiguration, a subject with a teacher that Harry quite likes. Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor, was sharp, concise, and straight-to-the-point, just the way Harry likes it.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she introduced. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then, she turned her desk into a pig and back again. Harry scoffed silently at the enthusiasm showed by his fellow classmates at being able to do that. It's supposed to be quality over quantity, not the other way around. These bumbling fools would rather show off their power rather than control it. If two wizards are in a duel and they both cast the same spell, which one is the winner? It would be the one who controls the spell the best. And a plus side to it is that whoever has the most control would last longer than the other guy. That is the true purpose of Hogwarts, control over one's abilities.

_And possibly over one another, _Harry thought.

McGonagall had the class transform a match into a needle and only the Gryffindor bookworm and Harry managed it successfully.

McGonagall praised them both for doing a job well done and showed the whole class their work. Harry ignored his young opposition's challenging glare and focused on the difference between their needles. Quite surprisingly, it doesn't have much difference, the residual magic around the needles being the only one. Since Harry has more control over his powers than Hermione, Harry's needle has minimal to no residual magic and Hermione's is abundant with residual magic. Other than that, from the eyehole to the tip, their needles are exquisitely similar.

Harry smirked in his mind. She could be a possible challenge for him.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was nothing more than a joke. Quirinus Quirrell is either a good actor or naturally a bad teacher, Harry thought. His lessons are nothing practical and only have Quirrell stuttering out random words and not making any sense at all. When a student asked Quirrell where he got the turban, Harry began tuning out distractions as he began staring at Quirrell, focusing on that dark spot behind his head, something that seemed to be tied to Quirrell's life force.

And finally, the Herbology class was headed by the Hufflepuff head of house, Pomona Sprout. She too called off names, stopped for a while when she reached Harry's to give a small smile, and began speaking about Herbology.

"Herbology is more than just learning about magical and mundane plants and fungi. It is learning how to use beneficial plants for the Wizarding world and how to avoid or deal with the harmful ones." The first lesson included them familiarizing themselves with the first-year-level plants.

As Harry and Neville sat at the Gryffindor House table, Harry took note that it was once again mail time. Harry sensed Hedwig's arrival and held out his arm, just as Hedwig landed on it and gave Harry a letter from its beak.

The females around him began cooing and awing at Hedwig and she, in reply, ruffled her feathers. Harry laughed a bit and let Hedwig down on the table to indulge her hunger. Harry opened the letter and saw untidy writings.

_Harry,_

_I hear that you get Friday afternoons off. Would ya like ter come down to my hut for a cup o' tea 'round three?_

_I can tell some stories about yer parents._

_Hagrid_

Hagrid, the residential gamekeeper, wants to meet with me, Harry thought. Having seen information about him from the scraps of memories from staff and students alike, it could be a beneficial trip for him. Writing an affirmation, he gave the note to Hedwig and, after stroking her the way she loves being stroked, let her fly off.

Neville asked, "What was that?"

"It's a message from the gamekeeper. He wants me to come over for tea in the afternoon."

"Can I come? I want to meet him too."

"Of course you can. It's of no consequence."

Harry suddenly said, "It seems that we will be having double Potions with the Slytherins. It's a bit of a disadvantage for us, don't you think?"

Neville sighed. "Yes. It is. Professor Snape is head of Slytherin House and is quite the biased teacher. He specially favors his own House and caring nothing for the others."

Harry nodded and continued eating.

+- Dungeons */

Potions took place in the coldest part of the castle, the dungeons. It quite accentuates the Potions professor's aura of creepiness.

Like with Flitwick, Severus Snape performed a roll call and, like Flitwick, stopped at Harry's name.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Snape said, "our…new…celebrity."

Most of the Slytherins were sniggering and the rest, Harry sensed, just don't care about him.

Snape turned his attention to the class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry smirked in his mind.

"Potter," Snape suddenly shouted, making a few students, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike, jump in surprise, "what would I get if I added a powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry blinked and, ignoring Hermione's raised hand, calmly replied, "It creates a sleeping draught known as the Draught of Living Death."

Snape's eyes temporarily betrayed a hint of surprise before it reverted to its usual coldness. "It seems even fame can be lucky at times. Again, where would you look if I told you to look for a bezoar?"

Harry bravely replied, "Bezoars are stones found in the stomach of a goat."

Again, his eyes betrayed hints of surprise and irritation before reverting and Snape said, "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry shook his head. "There's none. They are names given to the genus Aconitum or aconite in basic terms."

Snape sneered, "Give the four ingredients of Boil-Cure Potion."

"The ingredients are dried nettles, 6 snake fangs, 4 horned slugs, and 2 porcupine quills."

"Last question, Potter, give the exact description of Amortentia."

Hermione slightly hesitated on that question, not quite definitely knowing the full answer. _Surely, he doesn't-_

"The only thing I know is that Amortentia is the strongest love potion in the world and that is banned in most countries." That's not quite true. He knows every little detail on Amortentia but this is all part of his plan.

Snape smirked. "It would seem that our celebrity is not as smart as he looks." He turned to the class. "Well, what are you waiting for? Write what Potter said down. I am not one to repeat statements."

Harry narrowed his eyes as he watched Snape retreat towards his desk. He chuckled in his mind. It's quite easy manipulating emotion once you know what a person is like. Snape dislikes non-Slytherins and holds uttermost hatred for Harry, for reasons he cares nothing about, and would not hesitate to use even the slightest insult in the book to get back at him. And if Harry returns every insult with calmness, it makes Snape irritated that he cannot get a rise out of him. Once it is done, Harry subtly entered _suggestions_ in his mind through the tiniest hole in his mental defenses. One of which would be…

Snape suddenly said, "You will pair up and create a cure for boils. The instructions are on every board around you and I'm perfectly sure that you took down what Potter said about ingredients. Take them from the cupboards and make it." He took the class register and began pairing people off.

"Draco, go with Zabini. Finnigan, you're with Weasley; Granger, go to Longbottom…" he continued until, "Miss Davis, you're with Miss Parkinson. And Potter…" he sneered, "you're with Miss Greengrass. Do not affect her studies or you'll be held responsible."

Harry grunted. _That worked like a charm. _As he approached the blonde Slytherin, she coldly said, "Potter."

Harry returned a neutral smile, nodded, and said, "Miss Greengrass."

And as they began, Harry sensed anger and smugness fill the room, with the slight feeling of accomplishment. Snape spent most of his time bragging about Malfoy's potion and insulting the Gryffindors' potions the whole time.

He looked at his peripherals and saw Hermione give small tips to Neville, who seemed to be struggling with both his confidence and the potion.

"Potter," his partner's voice started, "do not look away from the potion as you make it."

Harry chuckled. "Ah, my mistake, I guess."

Daphne Greengrass frowned. "Professor Snape may have told you this but I will say it again. If your laziness put my studies in jeopardy, I will deal with you."

Harry's smile suddenly turned quite ominous to Daphne as he turned to her and said, "You're welcome to try."

She held her own glare before Snape's voice shouted, "IDIOT FOOLS!"

Their glaring contest ended and both students look to the source and saw a melted cauldron in front of Seamus and Ron. The potion spread onto the floor and everyone stood on their stools to avoid being boiled. The two Gryffindor potioneers, however, weren't so lucky. Boils began breaking to their arms and legs, being closest to the cauldron.

Snape snarled, "I suppose you put porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" He turned to Hermione and Neville. "You two, take these two idiots to the hospital wing." As they left, he said to the remaining class, "Well?! What are you all staring at? Get back to your potions!"

+-*/

Once Neville rejoined Harry, they both set down towards the gamekeeper's hut.

After knocking, they heard scuffling inside and a gruff voice saying, "Back, Fang, back!"

The door then opened and both boys saw a large man with wild hair and beard. Upon seeing Harry, this man smiled widely. "Ah, Harry, good ter see ya, after so long!"

Harry replied, "Uh…yeah."

"Come on in. Let me give you two fellers a cup o' tea."

Inside, Harry found it quite quaint, however miniscule. He sat down with Neville beside him and suddenly a dog head was laid on his lap. His eyes went down to it and said, "So this must be Fang whom you were telling to get back."

Hagrid chuckled. "He's already takin' a likin' ter ya." He set down teacups on the table and poured hot tea in them.

Harry took a cup, thanked Hagrid, and took a sip. Despite the unusual taste, it isn't all unwanted. "You make tea like this, Hagrid?"

Hagrid shrugged. "I had to. 'Tis the only thing tha' calms me." Then, he turned to Nevile. "And you must be…Augusta's grandkid, right?" Neville nodded. "Ah, I remember her. She was quite the bossy lass when she was at Hogwarts, showing her kind side a bit differently than others. But she was kind, anyway. How she treatin' ya," he asked.

Neville nervously replied, "Um…very well, thank you."

Conversation followed that and Harry suddenly caught wind of the local newspaper. The headlines caught his attention.

GRIGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

He raised a brow. _Oh? And this happened during my visit to Diagon Alley? What an incredible…coincidence._

But he didn't ask Hagrid for information. He would have to research on his own.

+-*/

Harry sat on the single recliner, his cheek resting on his enclosed fist. It would seem that Gryffindors will go on their first flying lesson on Thursday, with the Slytherins. He opened his ears and listened to the conversation of his fellow first years buzzing in the common room.

Hermione is busy bragging to Percy – the only person who is willing to listen – about the different flying techniques and all that but Harry can sense complete anxiety for what is to come. Ron was chatting with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas about his own flying experience during his childhood years. Neville was taking breathing exercises to calm the self.

Harry then closed his eyes and expanded his senses. His destination: the third floor corridor.

_Going past the door…a long hallway…a large door…oh? How did a three-headed dog enter the castle? Now, through the trapdoor, a Devil's Snare plant, and past it, a room with unusual aviary beings and through that is-_

He was interrupted from his concentration when Ron suddenly sat across him all enthusiastically and said, "It would be fun to ride on a broomstick, wouldn't it?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. Not only did this…schutta break his meditation, it would seem that he forgot what happened in the Hogwarts Express. "Have you learned some tact, Mr. Weasley," he asked, causing all silence in the room.

Ron blinked. "Eh, what are you talking about?"

"Have you already forgotten during our first meeting on the train? Have you controlled your tongue or is it still as wild as the lions in a savannah?"

Ron looked sheepish. "Oh, that, look, it was just a spur of the moment. I mean, seeing Harry Potter in front of me had me shocked that it just happened."

Harry raised a brow and shrugged. "Then control your enthusiasm some more," he said as he stood and went to the dorm, intent on studying his datapad again.

+- Thursday – Flying lesson */

As both Houses approached the clearing, they saw two rows of brooms lined up, facing each other. The Gryffindors took one row and the Slytherins in the other.

The instructor finally arrived and Harry noted that her eyes were sharp, taking in every detail.

She had short grey hair, yellow eyes like a hawk, and a stern expression reminiscent of a milder McGonagall.

_Rolanda Hooch,_ Harry recited, _preferred to be called Madam Hooch because of her expertise and teaching profession._

Madam Hooch stopped in front of the class and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Stand beside a broom!" Everyone did so. "Now, I want you to hold out your hand and say 'up.'"

Harry blinked and merely thought the word: _Up. _Almost immediately, the broom flew into his hand. All around him, students were either exclaiming or saying the word. _Brooms are also filled with magic and, therefore, the wizard must exert its dominance over it to get it to obey your will, _he said. He saw only a few Gryffindors and Slytherins manage to get their broomsticks into their hands the first time. _This means that they have some doubt about flying. That is the main hindrance in exerting magical dominance._

After everyone had their broom in their hand, Madam Hooch showed the class the proper way of mounting and holding a broom. Harry laughed in his mind when he saw Madam Hooch continually teach Malfoy the _basics_, despite the boy's endless bragging about flying like an expert.

And then, Madam Hooch said, "Now, when I blow my whistle, you're going to kick off the ground and hover above it. Are you ready? Three, two, one," she whistled and everyone hopped into the sky but Neville, who seemed to be too nervous, _jumped_ and suddenly flew into the air.

Harry narrowed his eyes and watched as the boy let go of the broom and fell to the ground. The Flying instructor rushed towards him and said, "Oh, dear, dear, that's a broken wrist. Let me take you to the hospital wing." Turning to the others, he said, "I want all of you to not do anything while I'm away. If I see a single broom in the air, you'll be expelled from the grounds before you can even say Quidditch."

Malfoy and his gang snickered as he went forward, took something from the ground, and showed it to his pals. It was the Remembrall the Neville received from his grandmother. "Did you see that look on his face, the big lump? I'd bet if he did give this dumb thing a squeeze, he'd remember to fall on his big fat arse."

A fellow Gryffindor, Lavender Brown, said, "Give it back, Malfoy."

Pansy Parkinson, another first year Slytherin, sneered, "Or what, Brown? Are you sticking up for that idiot now? I thought you had standards." The other Slytherins laughed.

Harry narrowed his eyes. In his peripherals, he saw the the young Greengrass pulling slight smirk and her companion failing to hide a chuckle. He didn't want to put himself into the spotlight but…

"You heard the lady, Malfoy," Harry's soft voice stopped all loud laughter, "give back the Remembrall."

Malfoy raised an arrogant brow and said, "No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Turning around, he mounted his broom and flew. A few students gasped in slight awe at a first year flying that smoothly. "How about up a tree?

_It seems that the blond fool isn't as unintelligent as I thought. _Harry put his broom forward and was about to mount it when Hermione said, "Harry, don't do it. Madam Hooch said that she doesn't want any flying yet. Besides, you don't even know how to fly."

Harry's gaze made her freeze on the spot. "And you expect me to desist? That didn't stop the fool. It couldn't stop me." Then, he went into the air and Harry suddenly felt calm, like all problems just washed away. A memory flashed in his mind, he flew back and forth, his father chasing after him, and his mother laughing joyously as he almost hit a camera that was held by another man.

Harry finally reached Malfoy's altitude and silently stared at him, slightly creeping him out.

Malfoy shuddered a bit before saying, "Now what, Potter? You can't get this ball if you just stay there."

Harry didn't reply and just continued staring at him.

Malfoy growled. "Are you just going to stare at me? Fine," then he threw it behind him.

Harry smirked. _Too easy,_ he thought as he immediately took flight, chasing after the falling ball. His Force-enhanced senses and reflexes saw it approaching a tower and he sped up. Holding out his hand, he grabbed the Remembral and slowly hovered down. And as he met with the other Gryffindors, someone stopped him.

"HARRY POTTER," an enraged female voice shouted. Harry slightly turned his head to the side and saw an irate Professor McGonagall rushing towards them. "Never – in all my years at Hogwarts have I seen such a stunt," she said. "Y-you could have broken your neck!"

The Gryffindors began spouting countless reasons and arguments while Harry pocketed the Remembrall and threw the broomstick on the ground.

Daphne narrowed her eyes. _He's taking this rather well._

Harry turned back to Professor McGonagall and asked, "So…what is going to happen now?"

She stiffly said, "Come with me." As the duo left, Harry saw Malfoy smirking victoriously at him. Harry, however, looked amused and went with McGonagall towards another hallway.

They stopped in a classroom and McGonagall opened the door and said, "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

A teenage male stepped outside and McGonagall continued walking towards her office and all three sat in their respective chairs.

"Potter," she started, "this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I've found you a Seeker."

Wood looked surprised as he stared at his head of House. "Are you serious, Professor?"

"Of course I am. What Potter did was nothing short of incredible. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time, Potter?"

Harry replied, "Um…yes, it is." Well, it is his first time…officially. That experience with his parents doesn't count.

McGonagall said, "I saw him perform a quick turnabout after travelling at very high speed, caught an even faster ball in mid-turn, and return to the ground without so much as a scratch on him."

Wood's eyes suddenly gained a gleam that even Harry couldn't help shivering from. "This is such good news, Professor! This would help us get back on the top after our losses."

McGonagall sighed. "Yes. It's still fresh in my mind. I couldn't look at Severus in the eye for weeks."

Wood said, "Plus, he looks quite well-built, perfect for a Seeker. Perhaps we can let him use a Nimbus or one of those Cleansweeps."

"I'll ask Albus if we can't bend the rule against first year Seekers." She looked at Harry and offered a rare smile. "I want to hear that you're practicing hard, Potter. I don't want to regret my decision in making you a Seeker."

+- Later that night */

Harry frowned as he took a bite of his steak. Making him Seeker of Quidditch put him in the spotlight. It has both advantages and disadvantages. An advantage is that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will depend on him to trample on the hopes of Slytherin in winning the Quidditch cup, which he will obviously will, making suspicion less probable. The disadvantage would be…

"Having your last meal, Potter?"

_Ah, speak of the devil, _Harry thought as he spied in his peripherals Malfoy and his two bodyguards.

Harry raised a brow as he drank his pumpkin juice. "Malfoy, isn't this a pleasant surprise? It isn't every day that a Slytherin opens a conversation with a Gryffindor."

Malfoy sneered, "This will be the last time, Potter. After all, you're on your way back to those Muggles, aren't you?"

Harry chuckled amusedly, put his cup down, and said, "Is this based on assumption? Just because I was called by my Head of House, it doesn't mean that I was to be expelled. If anything, I was told that I will have a week's worth of detention."

"What's going on here?" Ron approached them, his eyes attempting to glare holes at the Slytherin's head. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked. "This is nothing that concerns you, Weasley. Just go back to your meal."

"I'm not leaving a Gryffindor behind. If you want to face Harry, you'll have to face me too."

"Fine then, it makes no difference if one cat joins another. Snakes will always emerge victorious."

Ron snarled, "Want to test that theory?"

Malfoy laughed a bit. "Alright, then let's have a wizard's duel. Let's have it in the trophy room at midnight, that's always unlocked."

"Fine," Ron said. "We'll see you there."

As the Slytherins left and Ron sat beside him, Harry sighed on his meal. "What are you doing, Ron? He was trying to bait _me_ and easily caught _you_."

"What are you talking about? He wants a fight and he will get it!"

"You don't get it, do you? Despite his desire to trumpet his status, he is not without his small plans. He obviously wants me to be expelled."

"How," Ron asked, making Harry pause for a while.

_Seriously, can't he see beyond the outside? _"He will go to Snape or Filch and tell them about our duel and let them handle it while he relaxes in his common room. But since Snape has more things better to do than to punish wayward students, Malfoy would be having Filch go instead. So, in any case, if caught, a year-long detention would be the least of your troubles."

Ron's eyes widened. "B-But h-he-"

"Just because he challenged you, it doesn't mean that he would go through with his challenge. You confuse his slyness with cowardice."

Ron was about to argue when he stopped. Looking down, he said, "So…what should we do?"

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry. We won't even leave the common room for the night." He reached for the redhead's mind with the Force to pacify him of his irritation at losing his chance at getting back at Malfoy. "Just relax for the day and focus on your food, Mr. Weasley…I'll handle everything."

+- Later that night */

Harry walked towards an abandoned classroom where he spied the class poltergeist laughing madly.

Peeves saw him and grinned madly. "Looky what I see. It's the wee little Potty!"

Harry smiled. "Hello, Peeves."

Peeves said, "Oh, what am I to do? Should I call for Professors or good ol' Filch?"

Harry chuckled. "I have a…proposition for you, Peeves."

Peeves swooped down and stopped just inches from his face. "And what could a goody Gryffindor want from me?"

Harry gave a smirk. "How would you like to put a student and Filch in trouble in one go?"

He flew back with a wider grin. "Oh, do my ears deceive me? A Gryffindor wants to pull a Slytherin on a fellow student and caretaker? Oh, the world is ending!"

The student's reply is another chuckle. "This is a small matter, Peeves. But I can ask any other person for it, like the Weasley twins, for example. I hear they are quite excellent pranksters. Maybe they can make it more grandeur."

Peeves cackled. "You're a sly one, Potty! I like you! What would you have ol' Peevesey do?"

Harry gave a dark smirk. "Draco Malfoy has challenged me and another Gryffindor for a wizard's duel in the trophy room at midnight. But I'm pretty sure that he would want to be perceived as deceitful towards his peers that he would send Filch in his place and put me and my…accomplice in trouble."

Peeves' grin widened and became even crazier. "So you want me to go in _your _place and give Filch some trouble?"

"Exactly," Harry said as he used miniscule and untraceable amounts of his Force power into Peeves' mind, "Filch's rantings would arouse the attention of one of the professors and go to the room. Since you were known to be in random places at random times, it wouldn't cause suspicion that you were going through the trophy room and therefore would not be in any trouble. Filch, on the other hand, is supposed to be in his office during the night and would have to be asked why he is not in his office, making his daily reports. He would be forced to say that Malfoy tipped him off about someone being in the trophy room at midnight."

"How would you know that he would tell on the young Malfoy?"

"Do you think that Filch is capable of lying, in the presence of professors, especially when he is irritated? Even if he can, the professor will pressure the caretaker into submission. Either way, it is trouble for him and Malfoy."

Peeves grinned, Harry's Force-enhanced suggestions finally taking effect. "Oh, Potty's not as good as everyone thinks!"

Harry watched as Peeves cackled towards a wall. "Oh, yes, there's one more thing, Peeves."

Peeves stopped to turn to him, his grin frozen in place.

Harry waved his hand and compellingly said, "From now on, this, along with any future conversations, will be told to no one, even the Baron and the headmaster."

Peeves' eyes temporarily glazed over. "From now on, this, along with any future conversations, will be told to no one, even the Baron and the headmaster" Then, the glaze disappeared and he said, "See you some time, Potty!" Then, he vanished into a wall.

+- Next day */

Harry was calmly eating his breakfast with Ron and Neville on either side of him when he heard Malfoy shout, "Hey, Potter!"

The three boys looked at the three Slytherins, whose leader was a combination of white and pink. Harry asked, "Yes? What is it?"

Malfoy snarled, "Why weren't you at the duel last night?"

Harry shrugged. "Gryffindor is known for his courage not for his recklessness. Those two are not to be confused. Why? Did you go there? I thought that someone from Slytherin would be a bit subtler than that."

Malfoy glared at him and gritted his teeth. Without further ado, he turned tail and left for his table.

Harry chuckled softly as he drank his morning tea.

Ron laughed a bit. "Whatever you did was brilliant! He was completely brought down! He can't even speak!" Then, he continued smiling as he dug in his breakfast.

Neville whispered, "What _did_ you do?"

Harry smiled as he sipped his tea. "I have my ways."

+-*/

There ends the new chapter.

Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or SW.

* * *

Chapter VI: A Series of Unfortunate Events

+-*/

The following days have been uneventful, as of late.

First thing that happened was that he received his broomstick, a Nimbus Two Thousand, courtesy of the Headmistress, for Quidditch. Sadly, as he attempted to hide it from prying eyes, he sensed the imbecile of a Weasley trying to see what he got. Frowning, he forced his way into his food-filled mind and changed his course, making sure to dismiss the wrapped parcel as mere illusion.

Pleased that he has granted himself some measure of peace, he went back to drinking his tea. Right afterwards, he waited until the flow of students was thick before he grabbed his broomstick and joined them.

The next thing that happened is his first training in Quidditch with Oliver Wood. Admittedly, his flight along the air of the Quidditch pitch was absolutely relishing. While he has been taught by Revan about Force Flight, which was a much easier way, he would much prefer the broomstick version of flying.

Other than those, it's just the usual boring day.

As Harry sighed, his eyes went over to Professor Flitwick as he gave a lesson about levitation charms. "Swish and flick," he said, while showing the motion to the class. "And remember the proper incantation: Wingardium Leviosa. Do not forget to pronounce the words correctly, or you might end up like the Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." And he started pairing students with each other.

But before he read various names for the pairs, Harry spread his influence to the professor's mind and set the pairs for him.

Flitwick started stating some names. "Ms. Granger, you're with Mr. Longbottom; Ms. Greengrass, you will be with Ms. Patil; Mr. Weasley, with Mr. Finnigan; Mr. Thomas, with Mr. Zabini; Mr. Goyle, with Mr. Crabbe; Ms. Brown and Ms. Bulstrode; Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Parkinson; Mr. Potter and Ms. Davis; Mr. Nott and Ms. Dunbar; and Ms. Perks and Ms. Kellah. Now, off you trot!"

Shuffling came after as the Gryffindor-Slytherin pairs begrudging approached each other with less-than-happy attitudes.

Harry raised a brow at his 'partner,' as it were. She has brown hair that reaches the middle of her back and blue eyes that are a shade darker than her friend, Daphne Greengrass. Also, unlike the cold, emotionless mask of the Greengrass heiress, Harry noted that the Davis heiress seemed to be on the wilder side. She isn't afraid of trying out new things but is still fierce enough to defend herself when something wrong happens.

She gave him a smirk. "Well, it looks like we're going to be partners, aren't we, Potter?"

He returned a neutral smile, much like the one towards Daphne. "It seems that way, Ms. Davis."

"Aw, don't be so cold, Potter. I've had enough of that from Daphne. At least, don't be so formal."

"I am merely being a gentleman, Ms. Davis," said Harry, as he started swishing and flicking with the occasional 'Wingardium Leviosa', "I'd thank you to extend me the same courtesy."

A glint in her eyes appeared. "You're a very interesting Gryffindor, Potter. Not even a sliver of disgust or anger in those green eyes."

"Thank you, Ms. Davis. I am not one to base on first impressions."

Professor Flitwick said, from the Weasley-Finnigan table, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Davis, I hope that you're performing the charm at the same rate you two are talking."

Harry gave him a smile and said, "Wingardium Leviosa." The feather that they were supposed to levitate started floating and went higher until it started doing loop-de-loops.

Flitwick looked happy. "Look, everyone! Mr. Potter's done! Haha! Take five points for Gryffindor!"

The levitation hold was relinquished and the feather slowly dropped to his desktop, making Harry lean back and smile at Tracey. "It's your turn, Ms. Davis."

Hermione Granger has just finished helping Neville perfect the spell, which has improved quite a bit since the beginning, and was now focusing on her own feather when she heard something that irritates her, just at the table beside her.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Indeed, the redhead Gryffindor wildly flailed his wand above the feather.

She couldn't resist the temptation and said to him, "You're saying it wrong. It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa! Make the 'gar' nice and long."

Hermione's tone of voice and Ron's unwillingness to take lessons caused the latter to snap back. "Well, you do it then!"

She did so and was awarded another five points for Gryffindor, ignoring Ron's jealous look.

+- Later */

Harry frowned as he felt another rumble in the hallway. He's sensed a large being enter the castle the moment dusk hit. Right after that, he immediately and simultaneously hid himself with Force Cloak and summoned a Doppelganger through the Similfuturus Force power that Revan taught him.

He turned his head around a corner to see a large troll, trudging along the hallway, carrying its massive club. And just as the troll vanished from his view, he sensed something happening in the Great Hall from his doppelganger's end.

The large doors burst open and a catatonic Quirrell ran forward. "Troll in the dungeon," he shouted, "Troll in the dungeon!" As he reached the teacher's table, he gasped out, "Thought you ought to know," before he fainted straightaway.

Then chaos erupted from the Hall as students rushed to escape it. It took bursts from Dumbledore's wand to calm them. "Everyone, please, not panic! Prefects will escort their Houses to their dormitories. Staff, come with me."

Harry rubbed his temples. Honestly, what is the aging headmaster planning? The first thought in the minds of the students would be, 'Wasn't the troll said to be in the dungeons, right where the Slytherin's dormitories are?' Just then, he felt a powerful Confusion charm be cast within the Hall. Well, that takes care of that question. And he felt another charm, a Compulsion charm, affect his doppelganger. Its command: 'Amidst the chaos, remember Hermione Granger's absence…and help her.'

The decision to save her is a no-brainer. While Revan taught him to not draw attention to himself through wild-scale methods, he also taught him that leaving a person to die in the hands of another on his watch is dreadfully dangerous to one's mental state. The guilt of not doing anything…would be unbearable to one as conscientious as ordinary humans. As the saying goes, 'all that is necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing.'

The question remains. Does he deal with this matter himself? Or does he employ the aid of his only Gryffindor companion? Both would get Dumbledore off his ass. But the former would make the staff ask questions, especially on how he dealt with the troll, which would be difficult to answer with the wild-mouthed and complaisant Gryffindor female with him. She would, no doubt, start spouting off details of her rescue, regardless of her tone. But, if he brought someone with him, he could let his companion get the girl out and let him do his own thing…that'll work.

As for who he will ask to accompany him, it would be too obvious. Neville Longbottom is the most trustworthy Gryffindor boy out of the rest. Seamus Finnigan, tight-lipped as he was, would blab about everything if under pressure. Dean Thomas…he would be the second most trustworthy. Ronald Weasley…need Harry say more?

Harry grabbed Neville's shoulder. "Hold for a moment, Neville. Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to get the wayward Gryffindor back to the dorm, lest the troll somehow managed to leave the dungeons and wander."

Harry stayed by the corner, waiting for the duo under his Force Cloak. A few minutes later, he sensed the duo in the hallway hide as Severus Snape walked past the hallway perpendicular to theirs. As he disappeared into another hallway, Harry had his doppelganger rush forward to make it easier to perform a switch. True enough, the moment the doppelganger turned the corner, Harry dispelled the illusion and took its place, as Neville caught up to him.

They watched the troll enter the lavatory as Neville gasped in shock. "Hermione's in there! She told me to go ahead to the Hall before going in there."

Harry said nothing but took out his wand, with Neville doing the same, and rushed to the lavatory. Once inside, they saw the troll destroy the whole set of stalls with one swing of its club, encouraging the trapped Granger to scream in fright. Harry looked to the rubble and said, "Wingardium Leviosa." The rubble floated, turned their pointy sides towards the troll, and started raining down on it. "Neville, go get Hermione and leave," he said, "I'll distract the troll."

Neville would have argued but both the situation and the subtle Mind Trick Harry applied to him made him rush forward, grab the petrified girl, and trudged out of there, saying 'I'll get help' before leaving. Harry pointed his wand at the door to close it and turned to the slightly bleeding troll. It roared at him but Harry didn't twitch…even at the small drop of spit that ruined his shirt. "Be thankful that I didn't pour all of my power into the spell, troll. That would have pierced your heart and brain and you would have been dead. Hmm…perhaps you could help me in my plans?"

The response was the troll raising its club and striking down. Dust covered its view and it tried to remove its club…but it wouldn't budge.

"You thought you could destroy me by striking with power?" A calm voice within the debris sounded. "How naive...no, perhaps we differ in our basic understandings of the word 'power'." The dust settled to show Harry holding the club tightly in his hands. "I shall enlighten you." He shook the club a bit, wrenching it from the troll's grasp. "This is what is known as 'power'." A slight push and the club flew to the troll's head, knocking it out at Harry's feet. He clicked his tongue. "Then again, you don't have the brains to fit into my plans…only brawn. And even brawn I can get from someone else."

The lavatory door burst open and the whole flock of professors entered, saw the fallen troll and Harry, and gaped at the latter. And trailing behind them were Neville and a shaking Hermione.

McGonagall was the first to recover and asked, "Mr. Potter…what in Merlin's name happened here?"

"After I told Neville to take Hermione and leave, I wanted to end it quickly so I used a little distraction before using the Levitation charm on the club and letting it fall on the troll's head, hence…." He gestured to the troll.

"But why didn't you leave the moment Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Granger were out of harm's way?"

Snape muttered something but Harry ignored him. "I tried to but the troll is more resilient that I first thought. It cut me off just as I was about to escape."

"I…see…." She faltered before turning to Hermione. "Ms. Granger, why are you even here all this time and not at the Great Hall?"

She swallowed her nervousness and said, "W-well, I went in here because Ronald Weasley said – said some hurtful words about me right after Professor Flitwick's class."

McGonagall's lips thinned and went as low as they could go as a fire seemed to spark in her eyes. "I will have words with Mr. Weasley after this. As for you three, you are very fortunate that there have been no physical injuries gained, whatsoever. But I am still proud of you two, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, for thinking of your fellow Gryffindor even amidst the chaos. I give both of you five points, for loyalty, and an additional five for Mr. Potter…for having taken down a full-grown mountain troll, something that is practically impossible with students such as you. Now, I suggest you three return to your dorms while we clean up this mess."

The three nodded and left.

En route, Hermione suddenly said, "Um, thank you both."

Neville smiled. "It's nothing, Hermione. It's what a fellow Gryffindor would do."

+- Dumbledore's Office */

The headmaster ate another of his lemon drops in satisfaction. The end result of the troll situation was in his favor, even though he underestimated that wild tongue of Ronald Weasley. What did Molly Weasley teach him? Honestly, out of the whole Weasley family, only he is as dimwitted as one could get. Granger and Weasley have not met prior to the Charms lessons and yet he rejects her lessons. Granted, she constantly uses that 'better-than-thou' tone but even so, Ron Weasley should know better than to get angry in their very first direct meeting.

Nevertheless, he killed two birds with one stone. Bird one: he managed to reinforce the strength of the security of the castle and of…its crowning jewels. Bird two: although he did use a Compulsion charm, he managed to create a bond between the Potter heir and the Muggle-born. And not just any Muggle-born, it's someone who values authority. Dear, oh, dear, she could be used to monitor Harry for him when he has other priorities. All that is needed is for him to say the proper words.

He released a sigh as he lay back on his chair. Then, there was the odd friendship between the heirs of Longbottom and Potter. That was when he frowned. With such an alliance, it would prove difficult for his plans if Longbottom explained things to Harry that he should not know until he is an adult…like his status as nobility. Plus, the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom is one of those who did not fully trust Dumbledore, unlike the House Weasley or the Tonks family. He would have to find a way to prevent the exposure of extraneous information to Harry that would not be beneficial for his plans. The question is how.

As he gazed out the window and at the beaming moon, he sighed. This is a low blow but he would have to do it. It's for the greater good, after all.

+-*/

The following days were equally boring, with one difference, Hermione Granger. Since the troll incident, she's been seen with either Neville or Harry, although both boys were hardly apart most of the time. Harry truly didn't mind. They may not be…ah, strong in regards to physical strength but their intellect is all that Harry needs. If you can't even use brawn the right, what use is it?

As Harry drank his morning tea, Hermione tilted her head sideways in confusion. "Why do you always drink tea instead of the assortment of drinks offered by Hogwarts? Haven't you tried the pumpkin juice, or the gillywater, or even the hot chocolate? And won't you get tired of drinking tea all the time?" Then she flushed. "Sorry. I'm rambling."

He smiled at her. "No. It's alright. I expected someone would ask that question eventually. The reason I drink tea is quite simple. To me, it helps me think, helps me calm my mind and body and soul. To others, it would act as an annoyance or a distraction. People, no matter what gender, age, or status, like attention, so naturally, me drinking tea in front of them is an act of dismissal, angering them to the point that they ignore everything else around them and giving me ample time to think of proper replies and actions against them."

"Wow, I never thought about it that way."

Hermione turned to Neville and whispered, "Harry doesn't seem to be the type of person that gets pressure easily, does he?"

He hummed in thought and shook his head. "No, he doesn't. Even when Malfoy insulted his parents in the past, he didn't even so much as glare in Malfoy's direction. I wonder how he does it. I'd like to learn."

"And what do we have here?" A slick voice started, making both jump and turn to the source. Severus Snape towered above them, intimidating them both. "What is that in your hands, Potter?"

Harry showed him a book, reading 'Quidditch through the Ages,' lent to him by Hermione for a bit of informative reading. It is quite an interesting read, since he didn't want to make getting Quidditch information too easy by reading a lot of minds. Believe it or not, it is quite a strain doing the same mind reading thing over and over.

Snape sneered and snappily took the book from his hands, making him twitch a bit. "Library books are not meant to leave the library. That will be five points from Gryffindor." Then, he left.

"The nerve of that man," Hermione fumed, "I've read every guideline of the library and that one was not in it! Even if he is a professor, this is simply abuse of authority!"

"Now, now," said a nervous Neville, "there's no need to be so angry. He's always been like that so we should have gotten used to it, by now." Handling a woman scorn is not his thing.

"That's right." Harry's voice stopped her tirade. "Let him have his moment in the sun, Hermione. Like I said before, people like attention so he is using every excuse in the book, worthless or not, just to get a rise out of us. He thrives on anger and fear. He has grown used to such things that he would do anything to feel it again."

"So what do we do the next time he wants to mess with us?"

"Be calm and respond in an unexpected manner. Even he is not immune to irritations and annoyances."

+-*/

Harry smirked at his bushy-haired opponent, biting her fingernail between her teeth. Truly, he was correct in perceiving her as interesting. The chess battle that they are currently having is proof of her intellect. They've been at it for almost 30 minutes.

She swallowed a bit of saliva before moving her king away from the check. Harry's smirk widened.

He moved his knight to put her in check, making her take it with her bishop, leaving her wide open for his queen, which he used to put her in checkmate, his bishop at a far square preventing her from taking it.

Sighing, she turned the king down, signalling her surrender. He smiled and held out his hand to shake hers. She accepted it and helped him fix the chess set.

"WHOA," the obnoxious voice of the redhead Weasley shouted from the sidelines. It seems Harry was too focused on the chess match to focus on his surroundings. Since he is in the home court, he would let it slide but he should be mindful not to do the same thing outside it. "That was a great chess match! Hey, hey, let's have a match next, Harry!"

He frowned as he examined the recess of the redhead's mind. Indeed, Professor McGonagall gave Ron a preaching of a lifetime about manners and minding one's tongue but he quickly lodged it aside in favor of wondering what is for breakfast the following day. He stood and said, "No. This chess match took most of my time. I have to go to the library for homework." Ron seemed disappointed but said nothing as he left.

+-*/

Leaning by the faculty door while waiting for a professor to come out is not how Harry wanted to waste his time. But he had to get that damn book back! It was only lent to him and he'd be damned if he didn't return it. Also, the reason he didn't want to just knock on the door was that he could sense Argus Filch and Severus Snape within, with the former tending to the wounded leg of the latter.

From what he could sense, the residual energy signature from the wound is similar to that of the three-headed dog on the third floor. Well, that explains why he felt two people on the third floor. Severus Snape's alignment has always eluded Harry but the Dark Side energy that came from the first person is completely obvious: Quirrell. But he stopped paying attention to focus on the troll problem.

"Blast it all," Snape's sneering voice shouted, "how on earth are you supposed to keep an eye on all three heads at once!?" As Filch left, Harry decided to wait a little bit before knocking.

When he did, Snape's sneering face answered. "What do you want," he snapped.

"I want my book back."

"That's library property, Potter."

"That may be so but nowhere in the library guidelines does it say that books cannot be taken out of the library. At best, it states that a book must be returned to either Madam Pince or the shelf it was taken out of in its cleanest condition."

He turned to a nice red color of annoyance. He waved his wand to get the book into his hands and jammed it into Harry's. "Take it then! I have no time for such nonsense!"

Both went separate ways after that. He returned to the common room, bidding a good night to Hermione and Neville before turning in for the night.

He had a Quidditch match tomorrow, after all.

+- Next day */

The breakfast of the day is much livelier than usual, due to the upcoming Quidditch match. Harry smiled into his tea as the other males of the Gryffindor first years started chatting about the match. After he had eaten his fill, he left the Hall to go to the team locker room to change into his Quidditch robes.

The rest of the school came down to the stands to watch the competition. Meanwhile, the Gryffindor team are receiving a speech from the captain.

Wood started, "Okay, men."

"And women," the Gryffindor female chaser Angelina Johnson suddenly added.

"And women…this is it."

"The big one," said Fred Weasley.

"The one we've all been waiting for," said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry, "we were on the team last year."

"Shut up, you two," said Wood. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

He finished with a stern stare that said, "Or else."

After that, the team started towards the pitch, with Harry leading the front, beside Wood. Once outside, Harry spied a banner by the Gryffindor side. It was scarlet and gold, Gryffindor's colors, and had the inscription 'Potter for President' with a figure of a lion underneath it. And oftentimes, the lion changed colors. _I'm touched. They must have real faith in me._

Removing his stare at the banner, he turned to look at the Slytherin team. This should be easy to win. He connected his mind to his teammates to coordinate their movements to his strategy.

Madam Hooch, with the box of Quidditch balls beside her, said, "Mount your brooms." Everyone did so. "I want a nice, clean game…from all of you." With a kick to the box, the two Bludgers and the Golden Snitch flew away. Hooch grabbed the Quaffle and sent it high. With many blurs of movement, the game starts.

Harry flew high to view the match from above. Across him was the Slytherin chaser, Terence Higgs. He gave a nod to him, which was returned.

Angeline caught the Quaffle and, after dodging the scuffle, zoomed towards the Slytherin goalpost. Behind her was the Slytherin captain and Chaser, Marcus Flint. A second Chaser, Adrian Pucey, attempted to cut across her.

She started to fly underneath him but as Adrian started to follow, she threw the Quaffle above him, confusing him long enough for her to get past him and catch the Quaffle. Marcus was blocked by the sudden arrival of Alicia Spinnet and the other Chaser, Crick Shabes, was blocked by Katie Bell.

Harry smirked at the comment from Lee Jordan. "WHOA! That was a brilliant move from the graceful yet sly Angelina Johnson!" After a few dodges and Bludger attacks, Gryffindor scored first blood, figuratively.

_This is all one giant chess game with different and lesser players, _he thought before moving his attention to find the Snitch. He sensed a small ball of magic around one of the Gryffindor goalposts. That was when he zoomed towards it. As Gryffindor scored a few more points, he allowed himself to be hit by Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint, allowing Gryffindor a free shot.

He paused for a few seconds, giving the illusion that he lost sight of the Snitch before abruptly dashing towards a, for the others, random direction. But Terrence Higgs followed him anyway, believing that he'd found the Snitch, which he did.

But as both Seekers chased the Snitch, Harry felt a surge of magic infect his Nimbus Two Thousand. _What the hell? _And before he knew it, the broom started flying high.

The surprise from the sudden possession made him lose his connection to his teammates and grip onto his broom as it flied higher. His broom stopped and started shaking about. Harry's starting to get annoyed. Using the Force to trace the magic to its source, he sensed two wizards affecting his broom: one held dark intent, the other, the opposite. The former was Quirrell and the latter was Snape, battling each other in a magic tug-of-war with him as the freaking knot! What is he, some kind of toy?

Then, he suddenly sensed the small Snitch pass below him, past the circling Weasley twins attempting to catch him if he falls. Giving a small smirk, he let go of the broom, letting himself freely fall.

Gasps were heard as the wind whooshed in his ear. He felt the magic affecting his broom slowly dissipate as he wordlessly summoned it after him. He dodged the Gryffindors' and Slytherins' attempts at him before he managed to grab the Snitch. But when the broom caught him, the recoil caused him to push his Snitch hand into his mouth. Yep, that stunt made him swallow the Snitch.

He slowly landed, grasping his stomach as the Snitch tickled his gut with its wings. A few seconds later, the Snitch found its way up his esophagus, out his mouth, and into his palm.

Lee shouted, "Harry Potter's caught the Snitch," followed by Madam Hooch's, "Gryffindor wins!"

Combinations of cheers and boos made Harry smile. Ah, a new plan has formed in his mind. With his new stunt, everyone would start to think that Harry James Potter cannot resist the spotlight. After a few more stunts, no one would even suspect that Harry takes great satisfaction in the shadows. On the outside, to everyone else, Harry Potter is an attention-seeker, one who thrives on being in the spotlight. But on the inside, he is nothing more than a shade, a shadow beneath everyone's notice…

A Whisper in the Dark

+-*/

Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I didn't really know if it came out exactly as I wanted but hopefully it did.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.

This is where some major changes are happening. Some readers thought that I was just following the book while inserting some stuff in here. Well, I'm not. Believe it or not, it is difficult to think of drastic changes that would not be easily seen by Dumbledore.

I warn you right here and now that there will be some incest in this chapter somewhere. If you don't like it, I suggest you don't read this.

* * *

Chapter VII: A Confounding Christmas Carol

+- December 22*/

The Christmas holiday has come and Hogwarts castle is alight with jingles from portraits and ghosts. The Deputy Headmistress had everyone who wished to go back to their homes for the Christmas holidays sign a form that she would give to the Headmaster to peruse and send to the Hogwarts Express, telling the conductor and other officials how many students were in need of transport.

Most students signed up, Hermione included. Harry, for his part, can't. If he does, it will cause some form of confusion for the Headmaster because he undoubtedly knows of the harshness of the Dursleys towards the unnatural. If he signs up to return to the Muggle world, it will draw two conclusions from him. First, Harry has always lived under a different home and kept it under his elderly nose. Second, Harry is a closet masochist with a fetish for ugly and practically ill-tempered people.

Harry shuddered. How he even came up with _that_ thought is beyond him.

No. If he must leave the castle, it must be subtle. He _must_. His masters are waiting for him in Gringotts for his final test. However, his exit is blocked by the protective barrier of Hogwarts Castle. The Hogwarts barrier has multiple purposes. The first is the most basic: keeping enemies out. The second is to prevent any wayward and/or unauthorized students from escaping, whether by accident or on purpose. If that happens, the barrier will automatically transport the wayward student to the Headmaster's office for questioning.

Thus, only authorized students are allowed to leave Hogwarts grounds, to wit, the students who went to their homes for Christmas.

He frowned in confusion. How was he to bypass the barrier? He looked at his datapad. He only has less than a day before the train leaves for King's Cross tomorrow as the mark for the start of the Christmas holiday. The leaving of the Hogwarts Express may be the only appropriate cover and opening he has. He immediately activated his datapad and quickly shuffled through lessons upon lessons for something to help him. He'd be damned if he failed the two people who taught him so much!

It took him pretty much the majority of the day in searching for an answer, keeping nosy redheads off his back, and doing other Christmas-y stuff. As a digression, he absolutely enjoys that particular holiday. And it has nothing to do with the fact that December 25 is the day that magic is at its most powerful. Granted, it is a truly fantastic event, but that in itself is useless and nonexistent without the root reason for such a phenomena.

He once felt some odd sense of empowerment on that particular day and asked his masters about it. Meetra was confused about it but Revan remained completely calm. His master soon explained to him the significance of that day. December 25 is the birthday of the world's Savior, Jesus Christ. Revan gave further explanation about His miracles and His teachings, all the way past His death and resurrection.

Naturally, it surprised him about such a fact. The Dursleys weren't religious or faithful to anything other than power and money. They deemed religion as a bunch of hokey and mythology as made-up stories. Harry was truly intrigued by the subject and Revan was only too happy to satiate his curiosity.

Revan also explained further a theory of his once he learned of Earth's history in Christianity, which he strongly believed in more than other religions, due to its closeness to his personal beliefs about the Force.

He theorized that the Force is but a portion of the power granted by the divine being God as a show of trust and faith to the universe. But the people of every world had varying belief strengths so some grew to become strong Force users while the rest are left as simple living beings. As for Earth, Revan theorized that its inhabitants weren't so aware or believing of the Force as strongly as other planets. Only a handful at Earth's earliest times wanted to study the mystical but their long history of lack of belief and fear of the supernatural only made them brush the surface of the Force, giving birth to the term 'magic.' Over the years, magic has not grown much, only branching off to other focuses of magic, such as alchemy or necromancy. After a long while, the Earth's Savior was born. At that moment, divine energies descended from the heavens and blessed the family. The residual aura stayed with the flow of time and continued to bless December 25 from then on.

Unlike some, who celebrated the holiday for the mere thought of gifts, especially Dudley, Harry celebrated Christmas for the very spirit of it. He cares little for gifts on such a powerful and meaningful event as this. Gifts do not show the true meaning of Christmas. It may sound cheesy or something to others. But the very purpose of Christmas was for families to bond with each other, to show their love for each other. Gifts are only a means to an end. He smiled lightly to himself for no apparent reason before he focused on his task.

The next day, December 23, an invisible Harry left the dormitory, with his doppelganger acting in his stead in Hogwarts. He didn't know if his plan will work but it's his only shot.

He joined the other students who planned to go home for the holidays in walking down to the boats that would take them to the Hogwarts Express, mandatory for first-years. Knowing that the boats can sense whether there are five occupants to a boat (because of the magic core within each person on it), he would have to use his water-walking ability for the first official time.

It was a necessary precaution that Revan taught Harry ever since Dudley tried to drown him in one of the swimming pool during a trip that forced the Dursleys to bring Harry due to lack of a guardian. It was a simple concept. Using his magic, Harry releases a constant stream from his feet and using the repellant force to walk on water. The theory behind it is easy. The practical appliance is the hard part. The user must constantly change the amount of magic released by the feet and an immense amount of concentration is needed. With practice, one can practically walk on water without even realizing it.

Though Harry suggested if he can do it with the Force, Revan countered that doing so will make him take the Force for granted. "Too much dependence on one power will cause the other to wither away." That was his other teaching to him. Harry is trained to use both magic and the Force to become the first Jedi Warlock. Neglecting one over the other is discouraged.

Soon, they left the docks and Harry walked alongside the slow boats, feeling nervous as they neared the school barrier.

_Here we go,_ Harry thought. He took a deep breath and released his Force power, feeling a small ripple reverberate throughout the barrier.

Dumbledore, from within his office, frowned when he felt a larger-than-usual disturbance in the school barrier, originating from the small landing by the Black Lake. Activating the monitoring charms around it, he found nothing but the batch of students leaving for their homes on Christmas. Normally, such disturbances are not out-of-place since some magic cores are stronger than others so their sheer strength causes such disturbances, regardless of allowance or not. But according to his calculations, the students' and Hagrid's magic combined shouldn't produce such a powerful disturbance. He would have to investigate this later.

In the meantime, he would have to make arrangements to strengthen the protective ward on Number Four Privet Drive. Since Christmas is the day that magic is at its strongest, there is no better day to strengthen that ward than that, as he has always done every Christmas since Harry's arrival to Privet Drive. It would have to be midnight to avoid suspicion from adults and very wandering kids. Seriously, you would not believe how many kids caught him in broad daylight, hiding behind bushes and trees, strengthening those wards.

_Hey, mister, what are you doing pointing a stick at that house? Mister, why are you hiding in that bush? Old man, what you're doing is creepy, you know?_

He's already lost count how many children wandered around and caught him during Christmas and he's had to Obliviate. Oh, how envious he was of the youth and their still-unexplainable ability to bypass a wizard's sensory area.

Back to Harry, he made land as the boats did. As the students started to pile up onto the Express, he saw the Greengrass and Davis heiresses join up with Susan and Hannah to a compartment. He smirked as he passed them.

Soon, the Express left and Harry, who was on the very back of the train, watched the station getting farther into the horizon before finally vanishing. He closed his eyes as he meditated while standing up.

+- King's Cross Station */

As soon as the Express stopped, Harry left the train before the crew entered and took the bags out front. He saw different adults reunite with their children everywhere. One in particular was the pair of parents that Daphne and Tracey walked up to. Despite his curiosity, he was firstly a gentleman so he gave them some privacy. After all, he too has some important business to attend to: Gringotts.

+- Gringotts */

Harry, with the help of the goblins, arrived at Vault 803. After making sure that no one was nearby, except for the mind-controlled goblins, he entered the vault.

Immediately, the whole area was lit up and the ghostly forms of Revan and Meetra appeared before him.

Revan said, "Welcome back, Harry. Are you ready for your final test as our Padawan?" Harry nodded. "So shall it be. Come then, let us begin your test."

+- Next day */

Revan and Meetra smiled proudly at Harry. The former said, "You did well, Harry. I'm proud to say that you passed. Much like Meetra and I, you are eager to learn and your quick lesson absorption proves it. You have a great understanding of both Jedi and Sith teachings, you grasp the concepts of the same lessons our companions gave us, and you have a working knowledge of lightsaber combat."

Meetra nodded enthusiastically. "We couldn't have been any prouder of what you could have become."

"Now, it is time for you to ascend to greater heights." The crystals slowly dimmed, encasing the vault in darkness. Soon, the vault was embraced with light emanating from the activated lightsabers of Revan, Meetra, and a whole bunch of other people.

Harry looked surprised to see that they were Revan's and Meetra's Force-user companions during their respective travels.

Revan slowly said, "No need to worry, Harry. We called them during your absence and explained the situation. They too are proud of what you have become and will not hesitate to witness your Knighting."

"Even though we only met today," the aloof visage of Atton Rand grinned, "I have to say it's great that Meetra shared what I taught her to a great kid like you."

The dark-skinned elder, Jolee Bindo, grumbled. "We're not all dressed for the occasion. Ah, screw it. Teaching this kid outside of Jedi Order standards was unorthodox, anyway, so what's wrong with a little clothing difference?"

Meetra silenced them by raising her blade across her face. All but Revan followed.

Revan said, "Step forward, Padawan." Harry walked towards and knelt before him. Revan raised his lightsaber while the rest lowered theirs. "Harry Potter," he started lowering his blade towards each shoulder, "by the right of the Lost Jedi Order, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Jedi Knight." With a swift, unseen movement, he cut off a small braid behind Harry's ear.

Harry stood as Revan put a hand to his shoulder and said, "You learned much and well from us the past decade. Now, it is time to create your own future." As Meetra and the others deactivated their lightsabers, Revan continued, "As a sign of full Knighthood, you may forge your personal lightsaber. After you are done, you are now on your way to becoming a great Jedi."

Harry nodded and went off to the nearby workbench to begin. Since Earth was way behind in both technology and magic, Harry's lightsaber was technically only supposed to be a minor one. Luckily, Revan brought sufficient lightsaber parts to make a complete one. It was a delicate operation but he completed it fluidly.

It was of an odd design. The hilt was like any other custom thirty-five centimeter lightsaber but he added a novelty lightning-shaped guard, patented and trademarked to Harry Potter. Additionally, the way its electronics inside were set up is also different. Unlike most, if not all, lightsabers, its primary crystal is seemingly removable without using a workbench or breaking the saber apart, since its chosen crystal was Harry's own crystal wand. A small space opens up at the hilt's side, allowing him to insert his shorter thirty-centimeter wand inside. Upon activation, the usual technical shit happens and the plasma beam passes from the power cell to the crystal wand, whose inert magic enhances the beam, and on towards the very focusing lens, from whence the beam is produced.

Smiling proudly at his creation, he turned towards his masters and presented it to them.

At once, murmurs of interest reached his ears. Revan raised a brow. "That's a very interesting design, Harry. The true test of the saber, though, is if it can produce and hold a blade for a length of time."

Harry was only too happy to oblige. He took out his crystal wand and inserted it into the hilt. Once the hilt is accustomed to its crystal placement, he took a step back and activated his saber. A beautiful golden blade with a silver core emerged from it. Everyone waited for a few seconds before Revan said, "You created an interesting hilt for an interesting blade, Harry. I've seen only a few with a golden blade but have yet to see a golden blade with a silver core. That must be the side-effect of using that crystal wand of yours."

"I can sense its power even when I'm not actively using my abilities," the blind Miraluka, Visas Marr, commented.

"It's so beautiful on the eyes as well." The Echani handmaiden, Brianna, added, making Visas scowl at her for the eye joke. The white-haired woman gave a smug look that she missed.

Bao-Dur, Meetra's Zabrak companion, inspected the weapon. "I see no problems with it. It is a stable work of art, won't be destroyed even for prolonged activation."

Revan ignored them all as he patted Harry on the head…well, a spirit's equivalent of a pat, anyway. "Your parents would be proud of you."

Harry smiled but noticed that everyone started vanishing. "What's going on?"

"Our time has come to become one with the Force. Meetra and I trained you to the best of our abilities and the Lost Jedi oversaw your Knighting, using Meetra's and my power to sustain them here. There's nothing left for us to teach you. The rest of your training, we can no longer teach you. Experience will be your teacher now." Only Meetra and Revan were visible, only slightly. "We have no regrets in leaving this world now that we have left a legacy."

As Meetra vanished as well, Harry held back a sniffle and Revan smiled, putting his hand on his head. "No need to cry, Harry. We will always be watching you as you create your own destiny. Just remember what we taught you and the Force will guide you to the rest." Revan finally vanished and Harry gripped his fists as he wiped away that coming tears.

"Goodbye, masters. I will not tarnish your memory and training by straying from the path of justice." He walked towards the vault door before stopping. "I have been granted this power. How can I use it for the good of the Wizarding world?" He was silent. "The sheer corruption of this world is sickening. Voldemort allows it, the Ministry is afraid to do something about it, and Dumbledore is too paranoid to respond to it. I will have to do what they cannot. I will not rest until there is justice – until the balance of this world has been restored. So swears Harry Potter." His eyes glowed bright emerald and the crystals behind him emanated with power. The whole vault was soon covered with a bright light, signifying that magic has accepted Harry's oath.

+- Number Four Privet Drive, 12:05 PM, December 25 */

Dumbledore couldn't keep the look of shock on his face at the barren household of the Dursleys. There was no sign of life whatsoever. He immediately went to the Arabella Figg's house and knocked.

"Oh, Albus, it's you. What are you doing here in the dead of night?" She yawned.

"What happened to the Dursleys?"

"Oh, they were arrested for a number of reasons."

"And what happened to Harry?"

"He was the main witness to the Dursley's crimes since he was there firsthand. Last I heard of him, he was taken in by some police officer into his home."

"Why didn't you tell me of this? Harry's safety is of grave importance." Despite his calm exterior, his voice gained a sharp edge to it, an edge that Arabella Figg was more than happy to return.

"Don't talk to me as if it's my fault, Albus! If you remember, it was _your_ idea to put Harry in that house of horrors. It was _your_ idea to put me in charge of watching him! And if I remember, you told me to let Muggle business stay Muggle business! I don't know what you meant by it but here, it means that when the Dursleys are arrested and Harry is taken in by a nice, young man, I let it stay that way!"

Albus Dumbledore was silent in shock. Is this Arabella Figg, the woman he entrusted Harry's safety to? Granted, he _did_ say that let Muggle business stay that way. But she didn't have to take it so seriously! She's supposed to have some tact to send him a letter that Harry's been sent away to another place. But why didn't she? What made her forget her true purpose in Privet Drive? He delved into her mind and found…nothing. There was nothing there to suggest that her mind has been tampered with. How could this be? If it was any kind of mental magic, there was supposed to be some sort of magic residue, signifying some change. But Dumbedore knew Mrs. Figg since the First Wizarding World War. There's no way she could forget the importance of her stay here even if Harry's gone. She should have sent him a message telling of Harry's change of address.

On that note, how come he didn't notice that? He has a particular device to monitor his address, just in case he decided to change it or something happened to it. He must have missed it during one of his absences.

Back to the matter at hand, this conundrum only leaves two explanations. One, the wizard who performed mind magic had the brain to wipe all trace of magic residue, which was unlikely since it only removes the easily-sensed residue and leaves a subtle hint behind. Two, Mrs. Figg had already been affected by mind magic way before today.

Yes. The second one's most likely. Residue vanishes overtime but most can't wait years for it to be removed so they remove it themselves. Now the question remains. _Who_ had the audacity to use magic on her mind but do _nothing_ to the boy she's guarding?

He swore to himself that he would find answers but now, he simply asked Mrs. Figg. "Where is Harry's new home then? Also, it would help if you told me where the Dursleys are."

"I don't really know his new address. You can't expect me to know everything, Albus. All I know is that the parent Dursleys are in a nearby jail and the child is in some military camp, just as they deserved for treating poor Harry that way."

"I see. Thank you, Arabella. You've been a good help." He turned around and vanished.

+- Somewhere */

"Welcome, lords and ladies, to the Monthly Auction House!" A masked and robed man gestured to the assembled group of people in different robes. "We have acquired such a large amount of specimen since our November event! I know that you all will be pleased by our catches!"

The curtains behind him opened and the announcer said, "We caught this one just a week after the November sale! Hailing from Greece, I present to you a Lamia!" The cage was brought out and a being snarled from within it. Although cramped, the half-snake, half-woman bared her fangs at everyone before her two cage-holders tapped the cage with his wand and sent an electric shock to the Lamia, making her yelp a bit. With a grin, the announcer said, "So, shall we start the bid at 5,000 Galleons?"

+- Hogwarts */

Harry Potter wandered around the barren hallways of Hogwarts. While his original is out completing his training, he is tasked with surveillance. And just recently, he felt an odd sense of accomplishment, meaning that he has become a full Jedi Knight…well, a Grey Jedi Knight, anyway. Oh, well, they are just titles, really. What matters is what he does with his power. As he turned a corner, he passed by the suspicious Mrs. Norris. That was when he stopped.

_I had a Force cloak on and she could still sense me? Well, if physical erasure won't work then perhaps mental will do. _Without any warning, he grasped the cat's mind and clouded it, making her forget his presence along the hall. He could have taken it further and made her forget his existence but presence will do.

Satisfied with his work, he continued with his walk around the nightly halls.

He stopped upon reaching a door. He opened and found an empty classroom with desks put up along the walls and a sole mirror by the center. He went near it and found an inscription above it: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire," he immediately deciphered. "What a very interesting way to put its use on a mirror." He stepped forward and attempted to use it.

He looked at it and resisted some small tears in his eyes as he gazed upon the faces of his family and of his masters. All of them were smiling at him.

The redhead woman behind him, his mother, put a hand to his shoulder and Harry was surprised to actually feel something. The man beside her, his father, also put his hand on Harry's other shoulder and he felt that hand! Despite his emotions training, seeing his family for the first time brought them out and a part of him feared that these hands on his shoulders are nothing more than illusions.

His mother seemed to notice his anxiety and smiled as she leaned forward and whispered to his ear, "Turn around, Harry. We all want to see you."

He froze and slowly turned around and fell to the floor upon seeing the ghostly forms of everyone he saw in the mirror. He sputtered, despite himself, "H-How is this possible?"

Revan answered, "Actually, this shouldn't be possible. But taking a guess, your emotions must have caused the Force to temporarily bring your heart's desire reflected in this mirror to reality."

The whole Potter family turned to the two Jedi and Lily asked, "You two must be the people who helped my son through his life in Privet Drive?" They nodded. "Thank you very much. My son has become a well-groomed man because of you two."

Meetra smiled. "There's no need to thank us, Lady Potter. We have seen enough of pain in our lives that we don't want to see it in our deaths."

She blushed as she said, "Don't be so formal! At least, call me Lily." The group laughed and she puffed out her cheeks indignantly. Composing herself, she hugged Harry tightly and said, "I finally get to embrace my dear Harry." She smiled at him before kissing him lovingly on his lips, surprisingly shocking no one. "Oops, I'm sorry. I've gotten used to doing that when you were a baby."

He smiled back. "Don't worry, mum. It's dad's fault for involving me when he succumbed to the Potter Cursed Blessing."

Charlus Potter, Harry's dad's father, laughed. "Oho, you know about that, do you, at a young age? Oh, I underestimated the intelligence you received from your parents."

This Potter Cursed Blessing is something that occurred such a very long time ago that even Merlin couldn't discover its time period even if he tried. To know the Cursed Blessing, one must know the Potter Blessing. The Potters were once a non-magical, noble house. But that changed when the heiress came across a wounded, young incubus and took care of him. The incubus fell in love with the heiress and asked her parents to court her, telling them of his identity. Knowing how attached their daughter was to him and that they couldn't keep them from each other even if they tried, they allowed the match. They married, copulated, and had a family. The incubus blood was strong in the child and he gained magical abilities, making him the first magical Potter. That also gave the Potter lineage immense stamina and vitality. That's why Potters are great at any physically challenging activities. That's why the spouses of any Potter are spoiled for any other person. That was the history of the Potter Blessing.

But the Potter Curse happened way after that. One magically young Potter descendant accidentally crossed paths with a mature succubus and, thinking that he can beat her, challenged her to a duel. Her experience and sheer power was too much for the Potter and he was defeated. As some form of reward for the succubus, she bound the Potter and raped him, for the intent of both sexually satisfying herself and killing the cur who dared challenge her to a battle of magic. After numerous orgasms, when the succubus saw that the Potter wasn't showing any signs of deteriorating health, she felt cheated by him and, despite the Potter's claims of the contrary, cursed his following generations with the Curse of Infertility. Of course, a blessing invoked by an incubus and a curse by a succubus are two opposing magical forces by two opposing genders of the same species that are expected to produce two opposing results by their own. So, that did not mix well, despite the saying 'opposites attract.'

The end result was somewhat unethical and 'wrong.' Granted, the stamina and vitality are still there. But instead of infertility as the curse, the respective Potter would gain unusual fetishes towards their spouse that is nigh impossible to deny.

An example is James Potter and his perchance of including an infant Harry into his and Lily's sexual romps as extra stimulation for Lily when the kid wants to join in on the fun his parents were having, hence the kiss Lily gave her son.

But the Potters, in their never-changing optimism, found a way to turn it into a good thing. They connected love to the Potter Cursed Blessing. They planned to use that history as a way of finding out who is perfect for them. Love is the ultimate show of faith and trust to a person. So at some point, they will disclose to their partner their history and if that partner rejects them because of it, then they are truly not fit for them.

Oh, well, it's their loss.

Charlus continued, "So what's your deal, son?"

Harry shrugged. "I have yet to explore sexual intercourse and its aspects."

Lily turned to Revan and asked, "You've seen my son's memories. Aren't you disgusted by this?"

"No. You would be surprised at what other worlds have done to their inhabitants. What I've seen from Harry's memories is nothing compared to that." Meetra nodded in affirmation. "Besides, other Earthlings have done far more severe for far more trivial reasons."

At the phrase 'other worlds,' all of a sudden, some of the Potters and Potter-spouses, Lily included, came around Revan and Meetra, enthusiastically asking about the world beyond theirs.

If this were an anime, both Force-users would have a sweat-drop by their head as they sheepishly answered their questions.

James laughed loudly as he said, "See that, Harry? _That's_ why I love your mother! Her enthusiasm and eagerness and my ingenious ideas keeps us satisfied!"

+- Monthly Auction House */

"Yes," the announcer exclaimed, "we've sold almost all of our commodities! Now, before you come up here and claim your prizes, we have a very special last item for all of you, something very unbelievable and never-before-seen. Admittedly, I was tempted to not sell her off and keep her for myself but my contract says I should! So, let me share some of the spoils from time to time, to whoever buys her!" The audience was now waiting for what he has planned. "Our last item is somewhat a mix of different species put together! She has fairy wings, glows like fireflies, taller than our tallest man, and has beauty written all over her face! Since we don't know her species, we gave her an appropriate one! Lords and Ladies, hailing from the European City of Angels, Toruń, Poland, I present to you all, the Aniol (Polish for Angel)!"

A cage was brought out by two jailors and within the cage was the most beautiful being everyone has ever seen. Knelt by the cage floor, her glowing white skin brightened the whole auction house. Enthralled by her beauty, every buyer immediately stood up and started spouting offers, offers that didn't even compare to the value of her beauty.

The announcer shouted, "Shall we start the bid at 5,000,000 Galleons?"

The other slaves started to panic. The being before them was the most benevolent being they knew! Some knew her more than others, since they crossed paths before their capture. She must not be sullied by those fools who dare thought that they are worthy of her presence!

Remembering a brief lesson she gave them about this 'Force' and how it can be used to communicate with others regardless of distance, they collectively attempted to use that lesson to call for help, even from the prideful vampire with them. She once let them feel this 'Force' for a brief time. They tried to remember what it felt like and once they got a hold of that same feeling, they mentally cried out, heedless of who answered, "HELP," a cry only heard by one real person.

+- Michael's House */

Harry's eyes snapped open as he heard a faint cry for help from somewhere. Invisible as he is from Michael's eyes, he swung off his bed and grabbed his effects before silently leaving the house. He conjured himself an all-black robe with a hood and face mask. He tried to sense for any possible bystanders. Upon sensing none, he put the mask on and crouched low before using the Force to take to the skies, somehow not making any noise.

It was very fortunate that he left. A few seconds after he flew off, a soft snap signalled the arrival of Albus Dumbledore to Solitaria Avenue.

The Dursleys aren't much help either in explaining how they got there or where Harry is, the elder mused. Something's stopping them from divulging any information and their minds were blocked by some very powerful force that he didn't want to break, lest he be arrested by the Ministry for breaking the Dursleys' minds. So he had to use Legilimency instead on the police officers inside the prison to find some inkling of information. He found one in someone named Officer Jessie in the form of an address. He immediately used Apparition as soon as possible to the street, none the wiser as to what happened before he arrived.

+- Monthly Auction House – Minutes Later */

"Alright, as painful as it is for me to say it, this lovely Aniol goes to Mr. Malfoy!" The slaves cried in sorrow. Their cry was unheard. Their last possible hope failed.

As everyone stood to either collect their prize or leave with nothing, something broke the ceiling of the auction house and landed right in the middle, creating a powerful concussion that threw everyone off their feet. As the ruckus died off, everyone stared at the intruder and found very deadly emerald eyes glowing from beneath a dark robe.

Harry Potter surveyed the scenery. _I see. So the slaves wanted someone to save them. _As his eyes crossed with the "Aniol's", his mask was the only thing keeping everyone from seeing his shocked look. _Impossible! How could one of the Diathim be on Earth? _One subject in the datapad detailed the species Diathim and Maelibus and their descriptions. And the glowing being before him was definitely a Diathim! Looking at the collar around her neck and the slight bruising on her face, he frowned as some form of fury bubbled from with him. He used his anger to fuel his magic and released it onto the house, creating a heavy pressure on them all. As he stood up, those who were weak of will fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Who in Merlin are you," Lucius Malfoy sneered.

Harry answered, "Who I am is not important. My purpose is."

"What is your purpose?"

"To enact justice," he said with finality before he suddenly appeared in front of the announcer and punched him hard in the gut. The magic within the punch sent him back to the backstage as Harry encased the collars on each slave's neck with the Force, preventing any future damage done to their wearers in case of them being trap collars. He suddenly turned around and held out his hand and stopped the incoming spells in midair.

Everyone gaped in shock at the disguised Harry, who lowered his hands with the spells dispelling with it. He raised his other hand and pointed it at the others. He channeled the Force through his hand and purplish-red energies burst forth from it and connected with the still-conscious wizards and witches. Once satisfied with their punishment, he ceased his Force power and watched as the rest crumpled to the floor.

"Are they…dead?" The lamia asked.

Harry instead waved his hand and the cages were split apart and the collars were loosened from their necks. "Killing them would gain me nothing. They are merely unconscious. I knocked the weak out with my magical pressure and drained the vitality of the strong to the point of unconsciousness. Now come. Let us leave before they all wake up. Does anyone know any teleportation magic? I am still in the process of learning one."

"Umm," a meek voice from behind a harpy sounded. It was revealed to be a blonde elf with a generous chest. "I have a teleportation stone given to me by my mother. I think it can teleport all of us out of here."

"That's good." He walked over to the Diathim and pulled her over to the main group. "All of you better grab onto her and teleport out of here."

The vampire narrowed her ice blue eyes at him, crossing her arms under her large breasts (_Seriously,_ Harry thought, _are these slavers all breast-o-philiacs or something? Every female slaves here are well-endowed. Oh wait, they _are_ male slavers._). "Why should we follow the orders of a _human_?" The disdain was disdainfully obvious.

Harry sharply replied, "Because this human just saved your lives and your health when you cried out to me. If you don't want me here, then just say the word and I'll leave you all alone with these unconscious slavers, just waiting to capture you all again." The vampire glared at him before the Diathim put a hand to her shoulder.

Her angelic voice soothed her anger. "Please, do as he says. This man has just saved our lives. It would not be beneficial for us to scorn him after his deed."

The vampire stiffly nodded, put a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear, and asked, "What will you do then?"

"I'm going to wipe their memories of this event so that they won't try to capture you again. Now, go. Return to your respective homes and alleviate the worries of your people."

As the teleportation stone glowed, the Diathim said, "Please, sir, tell us your name before we leave." The stone worked its magic and they all slowly vanished in a vortex of time and space.

But they didn't completely vanish before hearing Harry's last words.

"You may call me Cael (Latin for Heaven)."

* * *

I did warn you about this particular chapter.

But, nevertheless, I hope you like this chapter.

Read and Review.


End file.
